Our Little Secret
by Tears
Summary: A Kenyako\Kenlei by me! ^_~ The title is pretty self explanitory...^_~ Chapter 7: Fill Me In - The conclusion to absolute madness. What will happen to both Ken and Yolei? Or will they both go crazy trying to keep this a secret? ^_~ Surprise ending! R&R! T
1. Secrets to keep

Author's Note: Okay, this is the first Kenyako\Kenlei I've written, so please be nice

Author's Note: Okay, this is the first Kenyako\Kenlei I've written, so please be nice. ^_^ Any comments at the end are accepted, so…go ahead. Any suggestions are more than welcome. Flame me if you are absolutely out of your pitiful mind ^^;; and are bored to the point of a. death or b. extinction. Have a nice day! Enjoy! BTW, the song Ken's listening to is called "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz! The other one is his theme, Only One.

Our Little Secret

"Ha! I rock! In your face! You all suck! I am your supreme ruler! Hail me! Okay, ME!!!" Davis rambled on the soccer field, after he had scored a continuous 3 goals on the opposing team, Ken's home team. "WHOA! I rock! I rock-"

"Davis, please, don't tempt the other team." The coach interrupted, thankfully. "Or we're, rather _you're_ in the midst of a good butt-kicking."

"Don't sweat it, coach," Davis replied, still indulging in the other team's defeat. "I'll be perfectly fine in the offence, ready to score another goal on them to win the game!"

"What if I degrade you to defense?"

Davis face faulted. "…you wouldn't…"

"It's tempting." The coach remarked, as the rest of the team giggled, uncontrollably. "Now, everyone get back out there! We have got to win the game!"

"Alright-"

"Davis, on the bench till half time,"

"AH!" Davis shrieked. "Please, coach, don't do this!"

He simply pointed to the bench, and continued on walking.

Davis sighed, and walked over to the bench. "I still rule you guys!" He hollered.

__

If my team gets the goal, I'm sure to win, Ken thought to himself. _But If I kick it in…_ A slightly evil, yet maniacal smirk came across his face. The praise was what he wanted, and the praise was exactly what he was going to get. One way or another. The referee blew the whistle, and he charged for the ball. Although, without Davis on the opposing team, there were no annoying fireflies around him. When it appeared he was crowded, he sighed, and kicked the ball straight for the goal, knowing he wouldn't be the hero of the game. Although, they give him praise one way or another. Another one of his teammates, stopped the ball, aimed, and shot. It sailed straight through the net, as all the people rose and clapped, applauded, whatever, for the opposing team.

Davis, was obviously very ticked. He jumped up, "It's only cuz I wasn't there to challenge you, Ken! Next time! Next time--"

"Sit down, Davis," The coach hollered from the field.

Ken walked over to the side where his team was, as a bunch of his teammates jumped him from behind and practically hugged him to death. He couldn't help but smile a little…although, what about the guy who actually kicked the winning goal? He stared around the field. "…you guys, where's Shin?"

They all halted, and some began to think, even harder than they had before. Ken spotted "Shin", as being what the guy's name was, at the end of the field, grumbling to himself. He ran over to him, "Shin!"

Shin turned around, "What do you want?"

"I can see you're a little upset, but I just wanted to say congrats." Ken smiled, softly. 

"For what? For me scoring so that you could get all the praise?!"

"No, for scoring and being at the right place at the right time." Ken nodded. "I don't like all that praise, you know. I'd like to share it with someone else…maybe you."

Shin muttered, continuously. "…well, I don't know…I…guess so-- fine! Fine, Ichijouji! But this is all your loss! All of it!" He ran off in the direction of the camera crew. 

Ken smirked, "…don't I get a thanks?!"

"Thanks!" Shin hollered back.

Ken shook his head, and walked off, back to the change rooms to get his stuff and leave. He wasn't going to stick around for the press to find him. Shin deserved the praise more than he did. More than he ever did.

***

Yolei happened to have been watching the game, and thought it was brilliant!! …Ken, she meant. How he swiftly traveled across the field, and how he kicked the ball to a fellow teammate and how he told the actual hero of the game to go to the press instead of him! There were more ramblings, but she'd rather not go into it. She sniffed, fakely, "Wasn't that divine?"

"Gee, Yolei," TK sighed, reluctantly. "When did you get so into soccer?"

"Since-" _Ken started playing._ She kept her mouth shut. "…why would you care? What about your basketball life?" She walked past him. "Don't you have a game to go to?"

"Not today, but I'd be thrilled if you went to it tomorrow afternoon," TK giggled, slightly.

"Tomorrow's--" _Ken's game!_ "…another day." She added. "…I'm not sure. Now come on you guys! Brisk, brisk, brisk!…walking, I mean." She blushed, furiously and walked back out of the field.

"I wonder what's gotten into her," Kari sighed. "I'd rather not ask, I know she won't tell me."

"Right," TK sighed. "Too bad Cody couldn't come. He'd probably be the first to ask Yolei what's wrong with her."

"It's not like she has a problem," Kari gasped, pointing over to Ken and Yolei talking. "…it's probably just a minor obsession."

****

"HEY! KE-"

"Davis!" Kari nudged him, hard, in the shoulder. "..he's talking to someone."

"It's best we not interfere." TK added.

"Shut up, TM," Davis scoffed. TK sighed. "KE-"

Kari grasped his mouth, and pulled him out to the side. TK shrugged, and followed them. So it was just Ken and Yolei on a deserted street, with the sun-setting.

Yolei took a deep breath and continued, "…oh, and of course, that was after the tumor surgery. My cousin moved to Alabama in the States to spread her bizarre way of dressing and making pickled cheese to the world. In a few months, we'll be visiting her in Oita. …If, by any chance, she gets…" She began thinking. "…arrested for gun possession, stuck in rehab for drug use, rap-…uh…_molesting _or any of the above, or even shooting, or disbelief in any culture, and of course-- racism. She's a racist freak, and doesn't believe that all Europeans are worthy of this-- you know," She gushed, changing the subject. "I thought you really played well today."

Ken didn't reply.

"…Ken?" She poked at his head, slightly. "…Ken, are you…_alive?_"

Ken jerked upright again, and stared around aimlessly. He then asked, sort of loud as if he couldn't hear himself, "…are you done?"

"Excuse?"

Ken took out the earphones in his ears and turned off his discman. "Sorry, I lost you at the part with your dead niece or something."

Yolei turned a crimson red, and swallowed furiously.

"Care to repeat again?" Ken asked.

"No." Yolei muttered, without yelling or raising her voice. She sighed, "…s-so what were you listening to?"

Ken gave her one of the earphones, and pressed PLAY on the discman. Yolei listened carefully, and then soon enough started screaming. "AAAAAAAH!!! TURN IT OFF!! TURN IT OFF!!!" She plucked the earphones out. "What was that?"

Ken took the earphones out, and put the speaker on. The song began playing out loud:  
_--feeling glad.  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long  
The future is coming on--_

"You weren't listening to that!" Yolei snapped. She pressed a few buttons on the discman. "You were listening to…this!" The song began to blast out of the speakers.  
_Motto motto motto tooku  
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku Only--_

"Ah, that song is scary!" Yolei shuddered. "Don't you ever listen to nice music?"

"…what do you mean?" Ken asked. "…_nice_ music?"

"Something…" Yolei pondered. "…something that has a positive message."

"…like Flower Power?"

"Yeah, flower power!" Yolei giggled.

"…no." Ken shrugged.

"Wow, and here I was thinking you were a kind hearted soul." Yolei scoffed.

Ken smiled a little at the thought, "…you're right. I don't really like this kind of music. I left my other CDs at home."

"Oooh, really." Yolei gasped. "What CDs were they?"

"…Glay."

"Ah," Yolei sweat-dropped. "Never mind…hey Ken, I know this might sound sort of weird, but…c-can I walk you home?"

"You already are, and I never said anything about it." Ken smiled. "…sure, you can."

******

Davis popped out of the bushes, and laughed, "…ooh, they're talking."

"So, you and I talk all the time." TK added in.

"Shut up, TM," He shot back.

Kari smiled, dreamily, "…it's so romantic."

"What is?" Davis asked. "You and me, or Yolei and Ken?"

Kari rolled her eyes, and continued, "Yolei and Ken, silly. …look, they're perfect for each other and they don't even know it yet."

TK looked on as well, "…I guess so."

"No one told you to talk." Davis grumbled.

***

"Thanks again, Yolei, I really appreciate it." Ken smiled once he got to his apartment door.

"No problem," Yolei smiled back. "…now that you brought that up, do you think I can come in-- ya know, to…look at your house?"

"…why? Are you planning on a nightly trip?"

"Nope, nuh ah," Yolei shook her head, quickly. "…well…um…oh please don't make me beg! I'm already awful at explanations!!"

Ken chuckled slightly, "I would let you inside but then my mom would go crazy over me having a girl over, and it's almost dinner, and so she'd want you to stay and-"

"And there's a problem with that?" Yolei asked, feeling slightly offended.

"Not really." Ken replied. "If you want to stay for dinner, sure, you can come in."

"Well, let's see…" Yolei muttered. _Say yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, Ken, I will stay over at your house for dinner! And if you won't mind, I'll stay at your house through the night, and till tomorrow too! And- _"No, thanks."

"Okay." Ken shrugged. "See you later, then."

"Okay, bye." She waved. After when the door shut, and all was silent, she mentally kicked herself in the head. "Why oh why, did I turn down an opportunity to go to Ken's house?! WHY?!" She felt like crying, but found it the most childish way to handle something as dumb as staying over for dinner, so she just sniffed and walked to the elevator. Outside the apartment, she found Kari, TK, and Davis walking very close to the entrance. She stuttered, taken aback, "…uh…hey guys, what are you doing all the way here in Tamachi?"

"What are _you_ doing all the way here in Tamachi?" Davis shot back.

"What?" Yolei gawked. "I-I-I, uh…"

"Never mind, Davis." Kari giggled. "uh…we called your house and you weren't there, so we figured you'd be here." She lied.

"Why did you just _figure_ that?" Yolei asked, slyly. "Huh? Why? Is it because I was walking with Ken, or was it the fact that I was turning a light shade of red when I was talking to him!!" _…did I just say that?_

"…red?" TK asked. "Why were you turning red?"

Yolei searched her mind for an answer. 

"Yeah, is there something you're not telling us?" Kari asked. 

__

Okay, Yolei. Think of 5 words. Any five words! Start with- "Because."

"Because?" Davis urged her to carry on.

"Because I-" _Good, that was 2 words! 3 more…next word. _"…n-none of your business!" She snapped. _…that was 4, but at least it made sense! _

"Okay," Davis shrugged. "It's about time we all started heading home now. Let's go."

***

Ken sighed, smiling slightly, staring out his window. He watched _her (and yes this person will be identified that way) _walk down the street with the others. _Her_ mauve hair blew in the wind, as she stared down at the ground. She seemed to be thinking, and whatever it was, she seemed to have that topic stuck on her mind. Ken wondered what _she_ could've been thinking about.

Yolei got home that day, and to her room. She collapsed on her bed, trying not to wake the sleeping Poromon. She cried, "AAAAHHH!! Why didn't I stay for dinner?! WHY?!" She stopped complaining, "I owe it to him to at least do something nice for him. But what…?" She scanned her room. The only thing in sight was her computer. "That's it!" She raced over to it. "I'll send Ken a bunch of online presents in a way of saying…uh…so sorry, please forgive me, don't hate me, I'm not as bad as I seem…" She picked a few of the items to send to him, as a brilliant idea popped into her head, "…or…I love you…" She pressed the send button and cackled evilly.

"Can you shut up please?" Her brother popped into her room. "We can hear your big mouth from the kitchen, and it's poisoning the food."

"Ah, shut up!" She snapped, throwing something at the door, causing him to shut it, quickly.

******

__

The Next Day…

"Ken, dear, there are some big looking men here for you." His mother paraded into his room.

"What?" Ken asked, blankly. He got up and walked out.

"Oh, and they're bringing boxes." Mrs. Ichijouji added.

Ken peered outside as these shipping men brought boxes upon boxes that crowded the hallway. "Who are you guys?"

"We're from _Shipping R Me_ and these are all for a….Ken Ichijouji." One man said.

Ken was hesitant to reply for sometime, "Uh…t-that's me."

"Okay, sign here and all these are yours," He gave Ken the clipboard.

"What if I don't want them all?" Ken asked.

The man paused and sneered, "Son, please don't make us carry all of these 102 boxes back into our 15 trucks outside."

"15 trucks?! 102 boxes?!" Ken gawked.

"Each box full of at least 100 to 1000 items." He added. "Now sign, please."

Ken doubtfully signed the paper and gave the clipboard back to him. "…what's in all of these boxes?"

"Oh boy," The man brought out a list. "…fold-up chairs, teddy bears, pieces of wood made into stairs, decorations, incantations, sacred pens with famous quotations, nice pants, famous rants, stylish clothes and pictures of ants--"

"Who takes pictures of ants?"

"…dunno." The man replied. "Anyhow, there are much more on the way--"

"How many more?!" Ken asked.

"…well, we're expecting about two more trucks full." He answered. "But kid, who cares for you this much that they'd actually send you all this useless junk?"

"Hi Ken!" Yolei ran up to his front door, despite the traffic jam of boxes. "…god, what is happening?"

"Someone sent me-"

"Fold-up chairs, teddy bears, pieces of wood made into stairs, decorations, incantations, sacred pens with famous quotations, nice pants, famous rants, stylish clothes and pictures of ants--" The man interrupted.

"…who takes pictures of ants?"

"I don't know!!" The man fumed. "So stop asking me!" He then marched to the elevator.

"Hmm, I thought I only sent you the decorations," Yolei muttered.

"YOU sent me all of this crap?!" Ken gasped. "Where the hell do you expect me to put it?!"

"Calm down, Ken," Yolei giggled. _He looked cute when he's ticked. _"Umm, anywayz, I'll help you get rid of them."

"How?"

"By selling it." Yolei said. 

"It's against the law to sell merchandise someone has already claimed."

"Well, why do they do that stuff in yard sales?" Yolei asked. "Come on, just throw them down the garbage chute or in the recycling, and they'll be disposed of in no time! Help me lift this."

Ken sighed, "This is stupid. We could be making a profit off of these." He picked up one of the boxes and dumped it and everything in it down the garbage chute.

"Hey, at least it's disposal." Yolei replied. "And I never heard you thinking of any really good ideas, Mr. Genius!" _Great, I did it again. Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?! _"…sorry, about that."

"What? I didn't even hear you."

Yolei grumbled, "Ah, never mind!"

****

After awhile, most of the boxes were gone. All except one or two. Ken and Yolei lay on the ground in the middle of the hall, exhausted.

"Ken!" Mrs. Ichijouji walked outside. "Oh, I see you and your friend are tired after clearing the hall way. It's almost dinner, would you like to stay?"

"…who? Me?!" Yolei gasped. "…I…I…uh…" _Say yes! Yes, yes, YES! _"Yeah, sure." _YES!!!!!_ She got up and dusted herself off, and walked inside. "Ken, are you coming or not?"

"…sure, just pull me inside, please." Ken muttered. "I think I lost all of my energy."

Yolei sighed, and took hold of his hand. "Okay." She began pulling him inside.

***

During dinner, none of them said a word. Except Yolei. The Ichijouji's seemed to enjoy eating their dinner in absolute silence, until Yolei arrived. All she ever did was talk. Mrs. Ichijouji brought up the subjects of girlfriends a few times, and Mr. Ichijouji kept asking "How was your game, son?" and Ken only replied, "I had no game recently." All in all, the conversation was…flat.

"…oh, and of course this was during the earthquake." Yolei continued.

"My, my, you really…have a lot to say." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled. "…more rice?"

"Sure." Yolei replied. She turned to Ken, "You really haven't said anything lately."

Ken didn't reply, instead he stared straight down at his plate.

"…please, let's not go through with this." Yolei whispered. She poked at his head again, this time running her hand through his silky soft strands of hair. 

"…what are you doing to my head?" Ken asked, blankly.

Yolei quickly removed her hand, and cleared her throat. "…uh…n-nothing. I thought you were listening to your discman again."

"Oh." Ken replied. "…okay."

"So what were you staring at?" Yolei asked.

"If you really must know, it's the plate."

Yolei was startled, somewhat. Who would stare at a plate for amusement? She cleared her throat, letting out a few chuckles a few times.

Ken glanced at her, "…never mind. I knew you probably weren't mature enough to face that fact that people like me think about really weird things like…plates."

"Mature enough?" Yolei choked. "…I-I can be mature. Just watch. I'll shut up for the rest of the evening, in return for something." She smiled.

"Like what?" Ken asked.

"…if you kiss me, that would be more than enough payment." Yolei nodded, blushing.

Ken looked at her, "…why would you want me to kiss you?"

Yolei, once again, had no answer. _AAAH! Why does he keep asking me things like that?! Can't he just be like other guys and say "Uh huh, sure, fine!" This is killing me!_ "…well, it's either that or you could laugh for me."

"Fine, I'll kiss you." He replied, quickly and nervously.

"Why don't you like laughing? I'd like to hear you laugh." She smiled.

"…no you wouldn't." Ken said. "Now shut up, or I'm not kissing you at the end of the night."

Yolei scoffed, "Okay, fine. Be that way."

"…well…you're awfully quiet, Yolei." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled. "Care to tell us another story?"

Yolei looked up, then glanced at Ken, who glanced at her. "…no." They both went back to eating their food in silence.

"…well, if I'm not mistaken, I think you'd be turning into another Ken." Mr. Ichijouji laughed. "…you know, we just love our son-"

"Dad," Ken looked at him, and shook his head, slightly.

"…oh, right," Mr. Ichijouji resumed silence. "…so Ken, how was your game?"

"Awful, seeing as though it was non-existent." He replied.

"…wonderful, son! Did you score another goal?"

Ken just stared at him for a while, then resumed looking back down.

"…more rice?" Mrs. Ichijouji offered Yolei.

Yolei shook her head and kept eating.

*****

After dinner was over, Yolei was getting ready to leave, and tried to get her mind off of kissing Ken. She felt nervous and very shaky, but, a bet was a bet and she did everything in her power to shut up that night. And for her, it wasn't easy. She deserved whatever she deserved. 

"Well, it's been nice and all, but I have to go." Yolei replied, bowing in respect, like how Ken always did. 

"…I-I'll go see her off." Ken said, following her outside and downstairs. 

They both kept walking until they were all alone, and the last car passed by. Yolei smiled at him, "So, when do I get my kiss?"

"…is that all you can think of?" Ken asked, smiling slightly.

"Obviously!" Yolei snapped. "So hurry up and kiss me, it's getting cold!"

Ken sighed, then moved closer to her and slowly pressed his lips against hers, as Yolei brought up her hands to wrap around him. The kiss lasted for about a minute, seeing as though Yolei's cell started beeping.

"…you have a cell phone?" Ken asked.

"It's my brother's…he gave it to me for…emergencies." She gasped when she read it. "…Yolei, your friend told us you were at Ken's, so your brother is coming to pick you up. See you later." She turned around, and her brother was waiting in the car, sleeping with his head back. She giggled, "…okay. Well…uh, thanks Ken for…uh, kissing me."

"…sure, no problem." Ken muttered. 

"…hey, maybe next time you could laugh for me."

"Let's not go that far." Ken smirked. "You got your kiss, now go. I'll see you later."

Yolei smiled, "…okay. Bye Ken." She walked over to her brother's car, and sat in. She slapped him on the head, "…wake up! We're leaving now."

"Huh? Oh…ah…" Her brother revved up the car and smirked, "…so…who was that guy you were kissing?"

Yolei's face went blank.

******

End of part 1! Please review and tell me if you liked it! I'll try to come out with part 2 soon, k? ^_^


	2. I won't tell you...

Author's Note: (Invalid until I get reviews, okay

Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed the fic!! Here's part 2, for those who care! Please, review if you like it and want me to continue! Enjoy!

Anywayz, as we last left off, Yolei was in the car with her brother, who happened to have seen everything! ^_^ Every detail, and so, her brother being the nosy person he seems to be, asked Yolei What was going on?

Our Little Secret  
Part 2

Yolei stuttered, "…w-w-what are you talking about?" She replied. "I have no single clue what to say to you, seeing as though I absolutely don't know what you're talking about!"

"A-"

"I DON'T!" She panicked. "…I mean…of course…I don't. Now, j-just keep driving." She sunk low in her seat. Very low.

"Alright, sis," He steered back onto the road, and onto the main highway. "…I don't know why you're making some kind of really big deal out of some kiss."

"What?" Yolei asked, angrily. "I told you I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't kiss him, I just gave him a hug." _…Yeah, that's it…I think so anyway._

"A hug very close to his lips it seems," He teased. "You could always tell me, I'm your brother."

"I have nothing to tell you." Yolei said. "And next time, tell mom I can walk from Odaiba to Tamachi."

"…right." He laughed. "You get tired when you watch TV for hours."

"It only happened once." Yolei muttered. "…can we talk about something else, please?"

"Tell me."

"…how about…your private life?" Yolei asked. 

"No go," He replied. "Hey, that guy that you "hugged", right? Wasn't he the same guy you keep talking about named-"

"No," Yolei replied, quickly and nervously. "…no, he is not."

"Whatever." He scoffed. 

"I'll pay you to shut up for the rest of the ride home."

"How much?"

"…$30."

"Where are you gonna get $30 from as soon as we get home?" He asked.

"…well, it's a difficult task, but--"

"I don't want to hear it." He interrupted. "…I'll give you till tomorrow, but you better have it by then."

"Fine," She muttered. _…Oh my god!!! He actually kissed me…or I kissed him back…or whatever. But still, I feel wonderful! I have to tell someone, I have to, I have to!_

***

"I can't tell anyone about this." Ken shook his head, staring out his window that night. "…not even Wormmon….well, it's not like he'd care, but, you know."

"…Ken who are you talking to?" Wormmon asked, crawling up behind him.

"…the window."

"You talk to windows." He replied. "That's…nice."

Ken glanced at him, "…are you one of those immature people who can't face the fact that people like me talk to strange objects like windows?"

"I can handle that." Wormmon muttered. "Just as long as I don't get replaced by a thin piece of glass."

"You'll never get replaced, Wormmon," Ken smiled, walking up to his bed and falling back.

"…are you okay, Ken? You seem dazed." Wormmon pondered.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ken smiled. "It's just that…the best thing that could've ever happened to me…happened to me."

"Oh, I'm glad you finally got enough courage to laugh, Ken." Worrmon replied.

"…not that." Ken said. "…It's…never mind, I'll tell you later. Good night."

******

The next day at school, Yolei walked through the halls, happily, looking for and trying to avoid Ken at the same time. She got to her locker, pulled it open, dumped her stuff inside, closed it shut and smiled. "…I feel so happy…"

"Why what happened?"

Yolei turned around and there was Kari smiling beside her, "Hey Yolei. I tried to call you last night, and you weren't home."

"…oh…I went…for a walk." She lied.

"A walk where? And why at 8 o'clock?" Kari asked.

"…because it's dark. And weird things happen in daylight." Yolei replied.

"…isn't it weird things that happen in the night?" Kari asked. "Are you okay?"

"Never felt better," She chuckled, nervously. "…Kari, the funniest thing happened to me…okay…I was over at Ken's for dinner he told me If I shut up for the rest of the evening he'd kiss me and so later on he kissed me although it felt like he wanted to and not just because he wanted me to shut up, isn't that weird?!"

"…wha?"

"…never mind." Yolei sighed. 

"…all I heard was something about a kiss-"

"Not important, and not important at all." She interrupted. "…where are the others?"

"They're around." Kari said. "I was just gonna go look for TK, do you wanna come?"

"…not really." Yolei replied. "Sorry…I'll see you later though."

"Right, bye." Kari smiled, and walked off.

Yolei quickly scanned the area to see if Ken was in sight anywhere. She spotted him at the other hall, staring down at the ground as usual. "…perfect opportunity!" She ran up to him. "Hey Ken!"

Ken looked up and smiled, "Hey Yolei."

She suddenly grasped on to him, smiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you sooooo much!!!"

"…uh…Yolei-"

"Oooh, you're hugging each other." Davis walked by with a sly grin on his face. "…hey guys…what's…going on, exactly?"

"Nothing." They both replied. Yolei quickly got off of him, and stared at the ground.

"…are you sure, cuz you two are acting really strange." Davis pointed out. "…come on, you can tell me…r-right?"

"Not really, Davis, you're really very unreliable." Ken said.

"I know, but I'll try to shut up." Davis grinned. "Come on, just tell me!"

"…I have to go to class." Yolei interrupted. "…bye." She walked off, quickly.

"…I have to go to class too." Ken said. "By-"

"Hold up!" Davis said grabbing his hand. "Both of you aren't gonna just leave me here! One of you are gonna crack soon, and I know it's gonna be Mr. Softy!"

"…who's that?"

"You."

"Afraid you'd say that." Ken sighed. "Okay, Davis, what do you wanna know?"

"Seriously?" Davis gawked. "You're actually gonna tell me?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Ken asked.

"Okay…why are you and Yolei acting so strange?" Davis asked. "And what do you have to hide?"

"Do you have $10 000?"

"…no."

"Then I can't tell you, sorry, Davis." He walked off.

Davis grumbled,. "I knew it was gonna be some sort of trick! If they won't tell me, I'm gonna find out myself!"

******

__

Remember, try to get our mind off of it. You have a game tonight, and if you are gonna be distracted, then you can't go to the game. Fake being sick, I don't care. I just can't go… Ken thought.

__

I wonder what he's thinking…is it about the kiss or not? …who am I kidding? Being him, he's probably forgotten all about it. Am I the only one still thinking about it… Yolei thought.

__

This is stupid! Everyone's thinking except for me…what do they have to think about. And I wonder what they have to hide! I wish I could find out! If not, I'm probably gonna have to figure out for myself… Davis thought.

__

…I have no idea what's going on. Yolei has been acting strange lately. I wonder what's gotten into her…and Ken. They both seem so close yet so distant…I wonder if they like each other. Kari thought.

__

Ken seems really dazed off lately. I wonder what's gotten into him…or Yolei, for that matter. Hey, is it just a coincident that she and Ken are acting strange? Couldn't possibly be! Could it? TK thought.

"Ken, the square root of 36?"

"6."

"How did you know that?"

"Because you'd asked me that question 3 times now."

"Right…" The teacher paced back and forth. "…I'll give you guys a break since you've been working so hard. You have the rest of the period to do whatever you want. I need some time to myself as well. Carry on, then."

Ken, Yolei, Kari, TK or Davis didn't move. They kept on thinking.

"…Mr. Ichijouji, Miss Inoue, Miss Kamiya, Mr. Takaishi and Mr. Motomiya…" The teacher began. "…you can move now!"

They didn't reply, and none of them blinked.

He checked on their heads for headphones or any of the above. Nothing. "…I'll give you detention if you don't do something."

Still nothing.

"…I'll fail you all."

No movement.

He walked over to Ken and whispered, "…I'll take away your Glay CDs."

Ken stared around the room, and jerked his head to the side, "…what?"

"Glad you've awakened. I've given the class a free period. Go ahead and work on anything you want." He said. 

Suddenly, the others "woke up" from their in depth train of thoughts. Yolei opened her book, and began writing something, Davis rested his head on his desk and decided to sleep, TK read something and Kari started drawing some picture.

"…Ken, Yolei, may I talk to you two for a second?" The teacher asked, at his desk.

"…Yes, sir." They both replied.

"See, now they're even gettin' in trouble _together_!" Davis complained. "What is going on!?"

"Shh, Davis!" Kari snapped. "I'm trying to hear what they're saying."

***

"Well, you two…" He began. "…it seems…that both of you have a lack in concentration this week. May I ask the change?"

None of them replied.

"…I'll ask anyhow." He smiled. "…Ken, your average went down from a 98, Yolei, yours went down from a 95. Care to explain?"

Yolei shook her head, and Ken continued to gaze at the ground.

"…also, your test scores have went down from a possible A+ to a degraded B. You're now doing B to C work, when you used to do…A - to A+ work. Care to explain?"

Ken sighed, "…I understand what you're saying. But I think it's just because of a lack of sleep." He lied.

"…r-right." Yolei stuttered.

"I've been up all night, studying for the tests, and it seems that without sleep, the studying is never complete, I'm sorry." Ken bowed in deep respect.

"…yeah." Yolei replied nervously.

"…so is that it?" The teacher asked. "…If I boost your participation marks up 10, will you promise to not study so hard?"

"…s-sure." Yolei stuttered.

"Right." Ken replied.

"Alright then, you may take your seats." He said.

Yolei and Ken walked back to their seats and sighed.

"Okay, what is going on?" Davis asked. "Not even I get in trouble _in pairs_! It's too much for a guy like me understand! Just tell me what's going on!"

"…to tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure myself." Ken stated. "…happy?"

"No!" Davis complained. "You should know! _She_ was hugging _you!_"

Yolei blushed and stared back down at her work.

"…and she's being so quiet too." TK whispered to Kari. "Do you think anything's wrong?"

Yolei grumbled, "I heard that TK-- And there is nothing wrong with me!!!" She snapped. "…now shut up!!"

"…I take that back." TK replied, nervously.

"Ha, you got told…" Davis laughed. "As I as saying, who wants to explain this to me?"

No one answered.

Yolei sighed, _Okay, if Davis is gonna stick his big nose in the way, I'll just act normal, that way they won't question me. _"…so…who wants to hear something?"

"…try me." TK muttered.

"Okay, so, my dad went to Germany to over power a new perfume to the Germans, and he happened to have met Hitler's cousin--

"Hitler didn't have a cousin." TK pointed out.

"Shut up," Yolei sighed. "Well, it was someone who looked like him, and so the guy is now trying to start some really big cult against the Japanese folk, and it's all because of the perfume right, and see the way that you would know he was related to Hitler was because…they're very prejudice. And so, he's planning to kill everyone on the east coast of the world, but that wasn't after…"

__

12 minutes later…

"…and of course, this was before the Russian flood. I didn't understand Russian though, and I tried to ignore those people although they kept attacking us--"

"And this all happened last weekend?" Ken interrupted.

"…oh, of course." Yolei said. "…absolutely. …as I was saying--"

Suddenly, the bell rang and all the students were dismissed.

"…crap…" Davis muttered. "…I forgot I have a game today. A rematch against Ken's team." He grinned at Ken, "I hope you're ready to hail me once again."

"…Davis, aren't you taking this game stuff too seriously?" Ken asked.

"Nothing is ever too serious for soccer!" Davis cackled. "So, are you comin' to the game or are you staying at home to clear your mind?"

"…I-I'm…coming, sure, why?" Ken asked.

"Just askin'." Davis shrugged. "…hey, what happened with you and Yo-"

"Hey Ken, can I talk to you?" TK asked. "It's about Yolei. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Yolei all of a sudden appeared behind TK and grumbled, "I heard that again _Mr. Pot_! And I told you there is nothing wrong with me!!!"

Ken sighed, _This is too much for me to handle. I have to get ready for my game soon…and get away from all these people. How am I supposed to know what's wrong with Yolei? She promised that she would shut up if I kissed her, and so I did kiss her and…ah…oh, okay, I get it now….she enjoyed it, and now she's acting all scarce…I should've known._

******

"Ken, dear!" Mrs. Ichijouji paraded through his room. "There are some men here to see you."

"Are they from _Shipping R Me_?" Ken asked. "If they are, tell them to-"

"No, actually, they're from a products company. They said you owe them a rebate for buying their products." She reminded him. "…you know, the fold-up chairs, teddy bears, pieces of-"

"Oh, okay, sure." Ken said.

"They also want to sample the product!"

"Wha?"

"They said they want to take a picture of you with them." She smiled.

"…but you know they're all down the garbage chute, right?" Ken asked.

"..uh…"

"You told them I still have them!"

"They would expect that you'd keep it until a month or so." She smiled. "…oh yes, and I wanted your friend that came over last time, I wanted to know if she wanted to come over for dinner again!"

"Who? Yolei?" Ken gawked.

"…I think that's her." She muttered. "With the glasses and mauve hair?"

"…w-well, I don't think--"

"Hey Ken!!" Yolei called from outside the apartment door. "There are some men here to see you!" She opened the door. "Hi Mrs. Ichijouji, Hi Mr. Ichijouji, Hi Ken!"

Ken sighed, "…hey."

"…oh, this is such a wonderful moment." Mrs. Ichijouji sniffed. "I'll be right back!" She ran into the bathroom, and began crying.

"…well, um…hey." Ken smiled. "…Do you wanna…come inside for a second?"

"Okay, sure." Yolei replied, following him into his room. "So, what's--"

"Did you happen to keep any of the products?"

"The ones we threw away?"

"Yeah."

"No, why?"

"Dang, I am in so much trouble." Ken sighed. "…they expect me to take a picture with all the products."

"Tell them you don't live here, they'll go away." She said.

"…I'll try it." Ken muttered. "Oh, and my mom asked if you wanted to stay for dinner after the soccer game."

"…really?" Yolei gasped. "…well, s-s-s-sure…I mean, well…uh…I-if I stay will you kiss me again?"

"…can you help me get rid of these people first?" Ken asked.

"…huh? Oh right."

***

"Hello!" The man boomed. "Are you Ken Ichijouji?"

Yolei scanned the man up and down. "…do I look like a guy?"

"..not entirely." The man muttered.

"Listen, lady, we're looking for Ken Ichijouji. Do you know him?" The other man asked.

"One second." She closed the door, and whispered to Ken. "What should I tell them?"

"That I don't live here anymore and your name is …Mikado Oretejima." Ken muttered.

"Um, okay." She opened the door and sighed, "No, he doesn't live here anymore."

"Alright," The man replied. "…and you are?"

"Mikado Oretejima." She replied, nervously.

"Alright, then, sorry to bother you." The other said, and they both left.

Yolei closed the door and smiled, "Well?"

"Well what?" Ken asked. "Thanks for helping me get rid of them, by the way."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And where's my kiss?"

"I didn't agree to anything." Ken shook his head.

"You could always laugh for me, then." Yolei shrugged.

"…fine- no. I'm not laughing and I'm not kissing you again." Ken stated.

"Please!"

"…I-I think you're just getting greedy now."

"Am not."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Right. Like you don't lie about everything you say to just impress people?"

"I don't lie about everything!"

"Most things."

"Not everything, though…"

Ken turned around, "…you're angry at me, right?"

"No."

"Why not? If I were Davis or TK, you would've killed me by now."

"…you're different."

"How?"

"Stop asking me how. I don't know."

"Then tell me why."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"…because…" Yolei stuttered. _I can't tell him the real reason, can I? …no, not now. Then what can I say? _"…because you kissed me, and I'm just being nice."

"Oh, okay."

"And you let it off that easily?"

"Not really. Why are you choosing to be nice now, and not to anyone else?"

"…c-can we just go, or you're gonna miss your game." Yolei stuttered, changing the subject.

"…fine." Ken shrugged. 

******

End of part 2!! ^_^ Yay, I typed this in a day!! Why? Cuz I…do not know. But please review, and tell me if and how you liked it. ^_~ Thanks again for even bothering to read it!


	3. 

Author's Note: (Invalid until I get reviews, kay

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it and I can't believe I actually got this far with this fic. It's just getting good, so don't forget about it yet! ^_~

Just to tell you, this chapter starts off almost the same way the first did, so don't get confused. 

Our Little Secret  
Part 3

"For the half time?"

"No."

"Please, coach!"

"Davis," The coach turned around from Davis' complaints. "You can not switch positions with another team member. This is the schedule for the game! This is the way it's gonna be. You either play defense, or you're on the bench for the whole game."

"…what's better, defense or bench?" Davis asked.

"D-"

"And before you say either one, think of my career!"

"Defense, unless you prefer sitting down on a rackety old bench for the whole game." The coach stated. "Just for this game."

Davis scoffed, "…I'll sue you once I get to talk with my _people_." He ran out onto the field, on the left side of the goal.

Ken spotted him and asked, "Davis, why are you playing defense?"

"That's not important right now!" Davis replied. "Only thing is I am gonna kick all y'all butts standing here!"

"You realize that you have specific boundaries in defense."

"…o-of course." Davis muttered. "If you come up to my area, I'm gonna beat you so bad--"

"That's nice, Davis," Ken sighed. _Why can't I seem to concentrate? I should've stayed home. Although Yolei talked me into this…and I actually listened to her? Something is wrong. _He scanned around the field, as the referee blew the whistle, and he charged for the ball.

Davis grumbled, "…I can't do anything just _standing_ here and waiting for the ball to come to me! It's just as boring as watching golf…" He spotted the coach talking to the other coach for Ken's team. "…good…perfectly preoccupied." He took the back of his shirt and put it up over his hair so no one could notice him, then, he ran straight for the ball, like a mad man. He stole the ball off of someone, and cackling like a mad person, dashed straight for the other goal. Only, he never saw Ken run straight in front of him, and take the ball.

Ken dashed across to the other side of the field, surrounded by Davis' team members and his. He spotted Shin by the net as Shin hollered, "I'm open! I'm--" Some guy came in his way, and he kicked him aside. "I'm still open!"

__

…some people deserve the praise more than me… He kicked the ball over to Shin, as Shin once again scored it in. The crowd cheered, and people rose up, applauding.

Davis took the back of his shirt of off his head and screamed, "NO!!!!! I was winning!! Next time, Ken, next-"

"Davis, why are you in the far end?" The coach hollered. "You're supposed to be defense!"

"I am defense…I-I was just making sure that...I could score it in if someone passed it to me." Davis lied. "And besides, coach, the only reason we lost is because I wasn't there to stop Ken from scoring."

"You would've been if you were on the other side!" He snapped. "Next game, you're on the bench till half time!"

Davis scoffed, "…I demand a rematch…"

"Good game, Davis," Ken walked up to him, and out stretched his hand. 

Davis glanced back and forth from his hand to the ground. "…yeah, whatever. But I should've won the winning goal."

"A word of advice, Davis," Ken snickered. "Next time you wanna score on my team, you have to get past me first."

Davis grumbled, "…I'll keep it in mind…you better keep it in mind too, next time, cuz we'll win! And we rule you all!!!"

****

Yolei fidgeted nervously with her fingers. God knows why she was so nervous. Kari spotted her shaking, "…you okay?"

"What?"

"it's only a soccer game." She replied, smiling.

"…what? Oh…uh…" Yolei stuttered. "…of course, but it was a close call, you know…"

"So, are you gonna be at home right after the game?" Kari asked.

"…why?"

"Just asking. I might need to call you for something."

"…oh…s-s-sure…" Yolei muttered. _What am I talking about? I'll be at Ken's…I hope she doesn't need to call me._ She stared around the soccer field, looking for a clock. The game would end in a few minutes. Although, seeing as though she knew that, and there was no clock anywhere, she just kept her eyes on her hands, that continued to shake.

*****

"Hey Ken!" Shin ran up to him after the game. "Ken, thanks for the ball and everything but, I would've won the victory without you anyway."

Ken smirked, "So you don't need my help?"

"I didn't say I needed your help!!" Shin snapped. "I'm just saying thanks for…being in the right place at the right time."

Ken smiled.

"…ya know, t-to pass me the ball and everything! It's not like I still don't hate you for scoring all those goals, and talking with the press and-"

"I get what you're talking about, Shin, no problem." Ken replied, picking up the rest of his stuff. "See you later."

"…f-fine." Shin scoffed, walking off.

***

__

Remember. Act like nothing's wrong. Everything is fine…everything is completely fine. Yolei thought to herself. _Act like-_ "Hey Ken!!" She ran up to him. "That was a really good game, you know." _Nothing's wrong…wait a second. Nothing is wrong. So why am I so shaky?_

"Thanks, Yolei," Ken smiled.

"Hey guys!!!" Davis ran up to them from behind. Both of them shifted their eyes uncomfortably, and Davis noticed it. You'd kind of find it hard not to. "…okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." They both replied.

"…okay, right." Davis nodded. "Nothing's wrong, the sky is falling, ain't no need to panic-- anywayz…what's wrong? Come on, you guys, you can tell me! I'll keep my mouth shut, and promise not to tell anyone who offers me 5 billion dollars. …It's tempting."

None of them replied.

"…must I follow you home?" Davis asked, getting annoyed. "…h-hey guys, we just passed the other street. Where are we going?"

"…to my house." Ken muttered.

"Oh, you're even visiting his parents, too!?!" Davis gawked at Yolei. "You are one secretive person…what for?"

"None of your business." Yolei replied. "They just invited me over for dinner."

"…but they don't even know you!" Davis gasped. "…oh I see! You've been there before haven't you?"

"No I haven't."

"Don't lie." Davis said. "You can tell me."

"…fine, I have."

"LIE! LIE!" Davis chorused. "You liar!! Why were you over at his house anyway?!"

Neither of them replied.

"…is there some kind of secret relationship going on that I'm not aware of?" Davis asked.

"No." They replied, quickly.

Davis scoffed, "Fine, okay." He shrugged. "…hey Ken, can I come over too?"

"No."

"I knew you were gonna say that." Davis snickered. "That's why I'm inviting myself over! Ha! Initiative thinking!"

Ken sweat-dropped. _This is terrible. I should've stayed home when I had the chance._

5…4…3…2- I can't stand him!! Yolei fumed. _Can't he just go away? If he finds out-- if he finds out…he doesn't have to, does he? Of course not! …and I was gonna get Ken to kiss me, too!! …well, it's not like he was going to, but, I'm not gonna give up. _She smiled, "Who wants to hear something?!"

"W-"

"Too late. Now, my dad bought this house for this homeless man, who had this cow for his only food, okay? Right, well, he had no money, just a cow. Although, carrying a cow around that long must've been hard. I mean, the man was starving, and I mean _starving_, and he wouldn't eat the cow! Of course, then we found out not only was he a vegetarian but it was also against his religion to kill an animal for food. And that's a religion I'd never want to be a part of. Oh yeah, and after all of that he managed to find a dime on the ground, buy a lottery ticket, and actually win a grand prize! Now he lives in Europe and…he still owns the cow. Said he built some kind of cow haven for him. But then again, isn't Europe where the mad-cow disease is going on? Haven't you heard of it? It's this disease where…"

__

15 minutes later…

"…and Aunt Lila liked it too, but then again, you couldn't blame her, she had no food. She had no choice but to eat it, like Uncle Boris. I had a whole side of Russians in my family, and I'm not even Russian…neither are my grand parents or parents. Maybe my grandma got adopted as a child, and shipped away to the sea-"

"Home." Ken interrupted, prying open the door. "…so sorry, maybe you could continue next time?"

"Please no!" Davis begged. He walked inside, and stared at the Ichijouji residence that smelled of rice, chicken, and vegetables. _Crap, why can't my mom cook this good?_

"Hi Ken." Mrs, ichijouji smiled. "I see you brought Yolei back for a second visit."

"Second?" Davis gawked.

"Oh, and who are you?" Mrs. Ichijouji smiled, looking at Davis.

"Uh, I'm-"

"He just followed me home." Ken said, walking into his room to put away his stuff.

"Yeah, well, technically, I did!" Davis hollered back. "Hi, I'm Davis."

"Well, you two can take a seat, dinner will be ready in just a few moments." Mrs. Ichijouji walked off to the kitchen again.

"…this is a nice place." Davis said, gazing around. "And it doesn't smell like my sister's cheap "Matt's-favourite-perfume" perfume. This is great! If my parents start to get worried, they can call nine-eleven and I can be whisked away in a police car!"

"You have the strangest fantasies." Yolei sighed, sitting down at the dining table. "…and isn't it nine-one-one?"

"Whatever."

"So Yolei, are we gonna hear another one of your stories tonight?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"…uh…s-s-stories? …maybe." She muttered.

Mr. Ichijouji smiled and walked back into the living room.

"Maybe?" Davis' jaw dropped, as he sat down at the dining table too. "What's wrong with you? You just became a whole new person around Ken's parents. …is it cuz you wanna make a good impression before you two get married?"

"Shut UP, Davis!" She snapped.

Davis grinned and looked back at the table. "So, Mrs. Ichijouji, what are we having for dinner?" He beamed. _I haven't had a decent meal in weeks…mainly cuz my sister was cooking. _

"Rice!" She grinned.

Davis sweat-dropped. "…rice?"

"And chicken, if you want any." Mrs. Ichijouji added. "Where's Ken?"

"In his room." Yolei interrupted.

"You should know." Davis smirked. "Mrs. I-know-the-whereabouts-of-my-boyfriend-at-all-times-and-hours-of-the-day-because-I-practically-stalk-him!"

Yolei flashed an angry glare at him, and continued to stare at the table.

"Hey." Ken solemnly walked out of his room, and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the dining table and sat down.

"Oh, you're all here. This is kodak moment," Mrs. Ichijouji smiled, wiping her eye.

"Please don't start crying." Ken sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not, it's time for dinner anyway." She brought out the food and set it on the table, smiling. "TEIRU! It's time for dinner!"

Mr. Ichijouji got up from the living room, and sat at the dining table. 

"Now let's all pray!" Mrs. Ichijouji beamed.

"Uhh…I'm not a Catholic," Davis reminded her.

"Neither am I." Ken replied. "My mom's kinda _over protective_ so for now, just go along with whatever she says."

"Okay, fine." Davis sighed.

***

Yolei sighed, whispering to Ken, "Can I explain to your parents about the mountain collapsing in the sacred ruins by Temple Khamoot?"

"No." Ken replied.

"Can I tell them about the cheese fiasco?"

"No."

"Can I teach them how to speak Spanish?"

"…no."

"Can I say something?!"

"No offence, but you have a very big mouth and is probably going to blurt out a bunch of stuff we really don't need to hear." Ken explained. "…so, no, sorry."

Yolei grumbled. "I can't stand this!! Can't I say something?"

"Must you talk?"

"I was born to, and so I shall."

"Right."

She cleared her throat, "Anywayz, something happened last weekend,"

"Oh really what?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Paolo Mambabore was a famous cheese collector, who died at age 32."

"He was too young."

"I know. But anyway, in his honour, they built a monument of cheese. A leaning tower of cheese." Yolei explained. "And of course, as the name intends, the tower leaned and, uh, crashed. So now the streets of Italy are flooded with cheese."

"Where did they get all that cheese from?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked. 

"Oh, it was all imported."

"What a waste of cheese." Mr. Ichijouji shook his head. "…you could've cooked it all."

"I know, I am always one for cheese!" Mrs. Ichijouji giggled. She glanced back at Ken, "…well, Ken, you're sort of quiet."

"Have I ever talked during dinner?" he asked.

"…you have a good point."

Davis glanced back at Yolei and Ken. Something seemed to be hidden from them both. _Maybe I should add to Yolei's very pointless talk. But no, I know something strange is going on. I'll keep quiet, and try to find out what._

"I'm not the only one who's been utterly quiet for no apparent reason whatsoever," He looked over at Davis. "…Davis…"

"What?" Davis sweat-dropped, nervously.

"…talk."

"I have nothing to talk about."

"If you don't talk we will all be doomed by the aimless talk of a babbling person." Ken muttered.

"Hmm?"

"…Yolei." He whispered.

"Why don't you pay her to shut up?"

"That wouldn't be right." Ken lied.

"Sure?"

"Positive." Ken replied, quickly. _…I'm lying. Of course I paid her to shut up but not with actual money…now I feel guilty. Oh well. _

"…although Jeramiah decided to come back to France to be with his people, instead of staying with the immigrants of Bosnia."

"…fascinating." Mrs. Ichijouji was smiling.

"Oh, very. And did you know-"

"Yolei," Ken interrupted. "…can I talk to you for a second?"

Everyone stared at them both, and Yolei looked from left to right. _Uh…he wants to talk to me…alone? This is what I've always dreamed of! And no Davis! This night is gonna be perfect! _"Sure!" She got up and followed him outside.

"Don't leave too late, you'll be missing out on important nutrients!" Mr. Ichijouji hollered.

__

Great, now I'm stuck with Ken's parents. They're probably gonna kill me to get some info out of me. Davis thought…

***_FLASH***_

"Talk, boy!" Mr. Ichijouji snapped.

"No! You can't make me!" Davis snapped, struggling his way out of a chair, in a dark room.

"Just tell us! What is going on with Ken and that other girl?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"If I knew…I wouldn't tell you!" Davis argued. "You can't make me tell! You can't make me!!"

***ENDS***

"So, Davis-"

"You can't make me!!!" Davis snapped, jumping up.

Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji stared at Davis puzzled, and confused.

Davis muttered, smiling and siting back down, "…uh, I mean, you can't make me…uh…say…how good the rice is."

Mrs. Ichijouji smiled, "Why thank you, Davis,"

"So, Davis I hear you're against Ken's team for the finals." Mr, ichijouji smiled. He looked around to see if Ken was nearby. "…you know…we just love our son."

__

Oh god.

"He's a pride and joy to us." Mr. Ichijouji replied. "And…"

*****

Yolei and Ken finally got outside, in the hallway. Yolei smiled, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"W-"

"Are you gonna kiss me again?" Yolei asked, walking closer to him.

"…no." He moved away. "I was just going to ask you if…you could sort of…"

"Sort of what?"

"I don't know how to say this but…"

"But what?!

"…if you could sort of…" Ken sighed, "…shut up, for the rest of the night."

"Of course!" Yolei giggled. "In return for something."

"Fine, you're right." Ken sighed. "I finally got enough courage to laugh, so-"

"It's okay, you can laugh to yourself," Yolei replied. "I want you to kiss me again!" She beamed, wrapping her arms around him. "Please, please, please!"

"No!" Ken said, prying her off of him. "…maybe some other time."

"Why?"

"Davis is here, remember?" Ken asked.

"…I promise he won't see." Yolei nodded. "Please, please, please!"

Ken sighed, _Why am I doing this? …okay, fine. Yes, I want to, but I've learned not to trust her and- _"Fine."

"Yes!! Thank you so much!" Yolei smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"…why can't you just kiss me?"

"Because it's much more better if you kiss me." Yolei winked.

Ken sighed, and turned to walk back in his apartment, "I can't believe I'm doing this again."

"Well, it's your free will, and you chose it, so…" Yolei smiled. "I guess you're doing it because you want to."

Ken thought, _…is what she's saying actually true? …no, it couldn't be…could it? _"…okay, when we go in. Act normal, and remember, Davis can't find out about this."

"Right, sure, whatever." Yolei agreed.

He opened the door, and walked in with Yolei close behind. Everyone stopped to look at them.

"…so…" Davis began. "…what happened?"

"Shut up, Davis," They both replied, sitting down.

"Oooh, something did happen." Davis smirked. "I've never gotten two _shut up_'s at the same time."

"So, Yolei," Mr. Ichijouji began. "What were you saying about Bosnia?"

"Nothing…" Yolei replied. "I seemed to have forgotten. If I remember, I'll tell you."

"Okay." Mr and Mrs Ichijouji exchanged confused looks, and then kept eating their dinner in silence. 

Davis grumbled slightly, trying to look evil. Mr. Ichijouji thought he was choking, "…do you need some water, Davis?"

"Huh? Oh, no…sir…" He added. Then, he glanced over at Ken and Yolei. Ken seemed really stiff, and like he was in deep thought. Yolei, on the other hand, scarfed down her food quickly, like she was eagerly awaiting something. In about 5 minutes, she was done her food, and practically eaten half the chicken bowl. She smiled, "It's been great and all, Mr and Mrs. Ichijouji, but I have to go!"

"Earlier than me? That's impossible." Davis muttered.

"Okay, well, have a safe trip home." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled back.

Yolei grasped Ken's hand and got up, jerking him up too. "Uh, he's walking me to the door…downstairs."

"…oh, of course." Mr. Ichijouji replied.

"…I am?" Ken asked.

"You are?"

"He is?" Davis asked.

"Of course he is!" Yolei nodded. "…okay, let's go." She raced towards the door, puling Ken close behind her.

Davis chewed on the chicken inside his mouth, suspiciously. He glanced side to side. "…what's going on?"

"Pardon?"

"What?"

"Excuse?"

"Oh, uh…" Davis stuttered. "…I might as well be going too." He got up. "…uh, bye and thanks."

******

Yolei finally reached outside, with Ken following her, eagerly awaiting whatever she was awaiting. She turned around, and smiled, "So, Ken-"

"Okay, before you say anything or very demandingly pull me into your grasp, and try to kiss me, I have something I wanted to tell you." Ken muttered.

"…oh…w-what is it?" Yolei asked. _He hates me. I know it. He thinks I'm a greedy, demanding…person. …well, I might be-- but I hope he thinks of me in something else better than that._

"Okay, you know what you said before…" Ken stuttered. "You know, when you said _It's your free will, so I guess you're doing this because you want to._"

"Oh, yeah, I remember now." Yolei nodded. "…Don't tell me you let it get to you."

Ken sighed, "Everything gets to me, but I really had to think about that, so…I have come to a conclusion."

Yolei sniffed, throwing her hands around him. "I know, I know! You hate me!"

"I don't hate you." Ken replied, smiling. "I've come to the conclusion that…y-yeah, kissing you is a part of my free will."

"And…" Yolei pondered. "So what you're saying is that you…like me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Yolei winked. "Just admit it, I won't mind."

Ken sighed, "If you want me to say that, you have to tell me that you like me first."

"Why?" Yolei gasped.

"Because." Ken smirked. "Why? You have nothing to hide, right?"

Yolei didn't reply.

"…pretend it's hypothetical."

"But it's not."

"…okay, fine, it is."

"Fine. If it was hypothetical," Yolei muttered. "I guess I'd say yes, and I do like you and I'd probably kiss you right now."

"…is that so?"

"…uh huh."

"What if it wasn't hypothetical?"

"Then I wouldn't answer." She giggled. "…uh…I think we're getting off topic now."

"…right. And my parents are gonna start getting confused why it took me so long to see you home."

"Okay, well…" Yolei sighed. She slowly moved closer to him, then pressed her lips against his, and wrapped her hands around him. After awhile, she let go and smiled, "…well, uh…I-I-I have to go now."

"Huh? Oh…um…sure." Ken replied. "…see you later."

"Okay…bye." She began walking off, into the distance.

Ken turned around, and began to walk back inside as he passed by Davis. 

"Hey Ken." Davis smirked.

"Hey Davis."

"…wait a minute." Davis began, walking back to where Ken was. He stared at him.

"…what?" Ken asked, blankly. 

Davis grinned, "…why are you wearing lip gloss?"

Ken's eyes widened, and he stared around aimlessly for a distraction. It must've been Yolei's lip gloss that rubbed off on him. "…because my lips are chapped." He continued walking back inside.

"Lie." Davis smirked. He followed him back inside. "You can tell me. Besides…it's all hypothetical."

Ken gawked, "…you…you heard…and watched…everything?!"

"Of course." Davis grinned. "Hey Ken, give her another kiss for me, okay?"

"Shut up!"

********

The next day, Ken and Yolei were aimlessly sitting on a bench, in the middle of the park. Staring at anyone who passed. Davis happened to be doing some snooping of his own. Just being him, he wanted to rub it in more. He spotted them both in the park and walked up to them, "Hey guys." He said, dully. He wanted to make it seem like he didn't know what they were depressed about.

Ken looked up, "…hey Davis." _Act normal. We don't know what he's talking about._

Curse this! Why is he here?! Doesn't he have a hobby? Yolei fumed. 

"So…Yolei, Kari's looking for you." Davis added.

"For what?"

"She told me you weren't home last night."

"You knew that."

"Of course, but…" Davis began. "…it's all hypothetical."

"What did you say?" Yolei snapped.

"Gravy." Davis smirked. "I said…it's all gravy. Ain't it?"

Ken sighed.

"Ken, ain't it all gravy?" Davis chuckled. "Ah, it's all gravy, baby!"

"Davis, go away." Yolei muttered. "I really don't feel well today."

Ken glanced at her, then back at Davis, "…yeah, I don't either."

"…oh." Davis muttered. "…s-so it's not all gravy, huh? …hey, this doesn't have anything to do with last night, right?"

"What last night?" Ken asked. "To tell you the truth, Davis, it was a bet."

"A what?"

"You heard him." Yolei replied. "A bet. So, you have nothing to say to the others."

"…come on, guys, you know me." Davis smirked. "I wouldn't tell a soul."

"…I don't believe you, but, you'll forget sooner or later." Ken replied. "See you later."

Davis sighed, and walked away. Minutes later, Kari ran up to Yolei, somewhat out of breath. "Yolei!"

"Huh?" Yolei jerked up right. _Great, now she's gonna ask me where were you and everything! I can't believe this!_ "…Kari?"

"Yeah, hi to you too." Kari said. "Where were you last night?"

Ken stared from side to side, "…I better go now." He began to get up, but Kari pushed him back down. 

"No, you can stay." Kari stated. "…Yolei, Ken, can you guys tell me what's going on?"

Yolei sighed, brushing hair out of her view. "Okay, it's like this." _If I say this fluently, she won't have anything to argue about. _"I was over at Ken's yesterday night-"

"What?" Kari gasped. "You were over at Ken's last night…" She turned to Ken. "…by any chance, were your parents home?"

Ken looked up at her, confused, "…who do you think I am?"

Kari giggled, "Sorry about that."

"As I was saying," Yolei continued. "I was at his house for DINNER-"

"Oh."

"And Davis was there too."

"Oh, he was? No wonder he-…never mind." She smiled.

Yolei's eyes widened, angrily. "…of course I mind--WHAT DID DAVIS SAY?!" She snapped. Ken shifted over from her.

"Uh…he just said," Kari began. "Something to do with Ken wearing lip gloss."

Ken sighed, "I told him my lips were chapped."

Yolei panicked. And she was panicking, bad. She didn't know what to say. _Should I tell Kari the truth? …I might as well._ "FINE! FINE! I ADMIT IT!!!"

"Admit what?" Kari asked.

"THAT I KISSED HIM!!!" Yolei screamed.

"Seriously?" Kari gawked. She stared back and forth from Ken and Yolei.

"…I have no say in this." Ken stated. 

"Please." Kari giggled.

"…she's lying." Ken lied. ^^;; "She's lying about every single word she says. She's just trying to get attention."

__

What is he saying? Yolei thought. _Oh well. It's improvising. _

"Is he right, Yolei?" Kari asked.

"Of course." Yolei replied. "I mean, why would I ever want to kiss him?"

"At least I'm not the one who practically begged me to kiss you." Ken smirked.

"Shut up!" Yolei snapped. She then whispered to him, "Okay, I'm really sorry for that, but just pretend that this whole conversation is to get Kari off of our backs, okay?"

"Okay." Ken replied. 

"So, does someone care to tell me what's going on?" Kari asked. "You kissed him, but didn't really kiss him, so is this all a lie?"

"Yes…no." They both replied.

Kari cocked her eyebrow. "…fine. If you guys won't tell me, your trusting friend, what's going on…I'm gonna have to find out by myself." She walked away.

"…she's gonna be watching us! Everyone is." Ken sighed. "…it's like a scandal everyone knows about."

"Not everyone." Yolei smirked. "…my oh-so-reliable friend, Cody doesn't."

"…don't tell him."

"He won't tell anyone. I promise." Yolei nodded. "…I hope so…"

******

End of part 3!! ^_~ Please review if you liked, and more on the way! 


	4. 

kenyako4

Author's Note: YAY!! 4th chapter! I just wanna say thanks to all those who reviewed, or who even bothered to look for this fic in the pile of millions! Thanks! You guys mean so much! AAAH!! ^_^ So sorry. Here's part 4. U remember what happened last time, right? Enjoy it!

As said in the last chapter, Yolei suggests they tell Cody about everything. Since he is the crest holder of reliability, he won't tell a soul…right?

Our Little Secret  
Part 4

Yolei thought, _Okay, this better work, and Cody better not say anything or I will personally-- you know…_ She glanced over at Ken. _He hasn't said anything lately. I wonder if he's thinking. _"…Ken?"

He didn't reply.

She sighed, _Yeah, he is. It's amazing one can think so hard they can't even hear. That's a little scary. _She stopped walking. "Okay, we're at Cody's house now."

"…what?" Ken asked, looking up. "Oh, okay." He nodded. "Good luck-"

"Hey wait!" Yolei snapped, grabbing his hand before he left. "Where are you going?"

"He's your oh-so-reliable friend. Find a way to tell him that I kissed you…or you kissed me…or whatever." Ken said, releasing himself from her grasp. "…I'll just stand out here."

"I don't trust you." Yolei sneered, as Ken merely smiled. She knocked on the door, as Cody answered it.

Cody stared outside. He was wearing a thick robe, slippers and was holding a mug. "Hi Yolei." He said in a stuffy voice. "…Hi Ken."

"See."

"Quiet!" Yolei snapped. "…Cody, we need to talk." She said, pulling him inside, and shutting the door.

***

"Okay, Davis, it's like this," Kari began, outside of Cody's apartment. "You go talk to Ken, and get him away from the door. I'm gonna sneak in from the window and hear what they're talking about. Got it?"

"…almost." Davis sighed. "What do I have to do?"

Kari shook her head, "…get Ken. Bring him down here. Away from door."

"Got it!" Davis grinned. "Who told you I'm so dumb?"

"You're not dumb." Kari smiled.

"Thanks, Kari." Davis smiled. "…you know, maybe if you're not too busy tonight, that, uh-"

"One second, I think they're talking!" Kari interrupted, pulling Davis up the stairs. They met up with Ken who was twiddling with his fingers, aimlessly. "Ken!"

"Wha?" Ken looked up. "Davis? Kari? What are you guys doing here?"

"…uh…" Kari stuttered. She jabbed Davis in the shoulder, lightly.

"Right, uh- Hey Ken!" Davis began, running up to him and grabbing his hand. "I saw something downstairs! Come…uh…look at it!" He pulled him down the stairs.

Kari sighed, and spotted the window. She knelt down and looked through the window to see Yolei and Cody talking. _So, what are they saying?_

"As I was saying, Cody, you're not gonna tell, right?" Yolei asked.

"Nope." Cody sniffed. He coughed, slightly, "Uh, sorry about that Yolei. I'm not feeling well. Anyway, about that thing with you and Ken, of course I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Cody. Get better soon, okay?" Yolei winked, walking outside. She shut the door, to see Kari peeking in through the window.

"God, I better find Da-…uh…" Kari got up and gawked. "…hey Yolei."

"Kari?" Yolei snapped. "What were you doing here?!"

"…uh…D-Davis lost this…ring. And I'm looking for it here, while he and Ken went to look for it downstairs." She lied.

"…oh." Yolei giggled. "I got this funny idea that you were spying on me."

"Spying?" Kari asked, wiping sweat from her forehead, nervously. "Not me…never…come on, let's go." She grabbed Yolei's hand and pulled her downstairs, where Davis and Ken were staring at cars go by.

"Davis…" Ken began. "…I don't see hopping bunnies in the cars."

"They're there!" Davis protested. "Just…look harder!" _I hope Kari found out something about…whatever's going on._ He turned around and saw Kari and Yolei behind them. "Hey Kari! Yolei!"

"Hey Davis. What are you guys staring at?" Yolei asked, blankly.

"Davis said there are hopping bunnies in every two cars." Ken explained. "…frankly, I don't believe him."

Davis shrugged, "I saw what I saw. …but now, Me and Kari are gonna go."

"We are?" Kari asked. "I-"

"Of course-" Davis nodded, gesturing for Kari to follow him. 

"…oh yeah!" Kari muttered. "Bye Ken, bye Yolei!"

Davis grinned at Ken, "Hey Ken, give her another kiss for me, kay?"

Ken smirked, "I will."

"What was _that _about?" Yolei asked.

"…I-it's guy talk." Ken shrugged. "The stuff Davis likes to hear or he'll gang up on you."

"Oh…" Yolei sighed. "Anyway, just to tell you, Cody said he won't tell anyone."

"…was there a point in telling him to begin with?" Ken asked.

"I needed to tell someone!" Yolei replied. "Or I'd die thinking about it."

"…thinking about what?"

"Must you always ask questions?" 

"Yeah."

"Fine." Yolei shrugged. "Thinking about…you…and me…and Davis."

"And Davis?"

"What, you thought it was just gonna be both of us?"

"I didn't say that."

"It could be…if you wanted it to be."

"…I didn't say that either."

"You could've."

"God."

"If you had to."

"…no comment." Ken shrugged. "…okay, I'm gonna go now. I have to get home early. Oh yeah, and I wanted to ask if you could come over tomorrow to fix my computer."

"Computer? But you know how to fix computers."

"I know. Just…not if they're broken." Ken replied. "…so, are you coming or not?"

"Are you going to kiss me for it?!" Yolei asked, grinning.

Ken sighed, and began walking home.

"Fine, fine! I'm coming! I'll come!! And you might not have to kiss me for it!!" She hollered. She then turned back and headed for home.

******

Davis and Kari walked down the street, not bothering to talk, since none of them could think of anything to say. Davis sighed, "…I was hoping you'd tell me what happened with the window."

"Just as soon you tell me what you meant by _give her another kiss for me_!" Kari said.

"Well-"

"Wait a second…" Kari muttered. "…another kiss means…_another_ kiss, right?"

"I think so." Davis said, cluelessly.

"…as in plural…and so…he must've kissed her before, right?" Kari gawked.

"Bingo." Davis muttered. 

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Kari snapped.

"…forgot?" Davis shrugged. "But it's still all gravy!" He smiled.

"…it could be." Kari muttered. "…Davis…hasn't it occurred to you, that maybe, just maybe, that's what Ken and Yolei are being so secretive of."

"…sometimes."

"That's it then!" Kari beamed. "We finally found out their secret."

"We have no proof." Davis shrugged. "…well, _I_ do." _If I don't screw up on this, Kari might actually kiss me!_

"Tell me, then."

"In return for something." Davis nodded. "…if you kiss me, then-"

"No." Kari protested. "It's okay, I'll find out by myself." She turned and walked off.

Davis grumbled, "Dang, it was actually working too."

******

The next night, Yolei arrived and after greeting the "joyful" Ichijouji's walked into Ken's room, where he was reading some kind of book. He smiled, "Hey."

"Hey." She replied. "…so…where's your computer?"

Ken pointed over to the far wall, without looking up.

"…right." Yolei giggled, nervously while walking over. She bent down beside it, and took the hood off, after unscrewing a few screws. She pressed the power button on the computer, and it looked to have booted up just fine. She was puzzled at the fact, too. She turned it off, and started playing with the wires. 

After awhile, she sighed, "…you know…this is weird."

"What is?" Ken asked.

"The fact that there is…nothing wrong with your computer."

"Oh?" Ken asked, nervously. "…okay, sorry, for wasting your time, then."

Yolei smiled, then walked over to where he was sitting on the bed, reading the book. "…the reason you called me over here wasn't about your computer was it?"

"…no…It wasn't." Ken muttered.

Yolei gasped seconds after, "…it's about the kiss isn't it?! And I thought I was the only one thinking about it!"

Ken slowly nodded his head, slightly embarrassed.

"…so…what did you want to tell me about it?" Yolei asked.

Ken sighed, "…okay…this might sound a little…weird, but I'm a weird person so--"

"You're not weird."

"Everyone says that. Okay, what I wanted to tell you was…" Ken began. _This shouldn't be so hard. Just pretend I'm talking to Wormmon…he's easy to talk to. _He sighed. _And this is all gonna come out fluently. Good. Be calm. Be very calm. _"Okay, it's like this. Not only have I realized that kissing you was a part of my free will, but I actually sort of started to like it after that hypothetical talk."

Yolei gawked, and fell back.

Ken looked over the bed, "…you okay, Yolei?"

She was quietly giggling to herself, on the floor, rolling back and forth. "…I'm fine." She managed to say after she had finished laughing herself silly. She got up, leaned over and kissed him.

"Uh…I…I…" Ken stammered. "…um, what was that for?"

"For being the first to admit it non-hypothetically." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"…the first?" Ken asked. "…you mean you have something to tell me too?"

Yolei sweat-dropped, and moved away quickly, "w-w-w-w-why- no. No, o-o-o-f course not…I-I-I…c-can I check your laptop to see if it's not broken?" She pulled it out from under the bed, and began to type at it, lying on her chest on his bed. "…did you put up a firewall on this?"

"Yeah." Ken replied, taking the laptop from her. "…my dad has a constant habit to check up on school work, and since he can't seem to find it…he always checks on my laptop."

"What do you need a laptop and a computer for anyway?" She asked, resting her head on his pillow.

"I'm a creative person, and my computer is clogged already. I need another database to keep the rest of the junk I have." He explained.

Yolei sighed, smiling, "That's nice."

"Uh huh…" Ken muttered. "You know, if we try to expose this more than it already is, then everybody is gonna be climbing all over us."

"Oh…" Yolei sighed. "…expose what?"

Ken looked at her, blankly.

"…oh." She giggled. "That. Don't worry. I'll act completely as normal as ever!"

"Stubborn, loud, and somewhat annoying?"

"Hey!!"

"…good, just to keep it simple." Ken smiled, closing his laptop. "You better go, before someone else tries to call your house again."

"Oh god, I totally forgot!" Yolei gasped. "Kari said she was gonna call me!"

*****

"Proof," Kari nodded, talking to Davis who was sitting across from her in her room. "I called Yolei 3 times. She wasn't home. First time, her mother said she was at the library. Assumed, that's what Yolei told her. Second time, her sister answered and said she was out walking with some _really cute guy_, quoted by Yolei. It could be Ken, for all we know. Third time, her brother answered and said she was t that guy's house whom she was kissing the other day."

"Right." Davis nodded. "She's at Ken's. Probably is still there. I wonder what they're doing."

"Yolei told me she was going to Ken's to fix his computer." Kari added. "…this isn't adding up. Why don't we just go over there and see what they're doing."

"Good idea!"

"From the window. No way are we going in there." Kari stated. "Come on-"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you and I go somewhere together-"

"Maybe some other time." Kari smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, or we might be late!" Kari stated. "We could be missing valuable information, valuable pictures-"

"Pictures?"

"Right! Bring the camera! We need all the proof we can get!" Kari beamed.

"Kari, you're getting way outta control now." Davis said. "We just wanna find out what they're doing-- not publicize this like a news article."

"…why not?"

"Because it's their private life."

"But what do they have to hide!" Kari continued. "…my point exactly! Now come on!"

"Us going to dinner would've been a better choice."

***

Kari finally got to the balcony where Ken's room was. She and Davis hid outside, on the corners, peering in at any chance they got. Kari snapped a few pictures, but to tell you the truth, nothing was happening. They were both on the bed, lying down and…uh…reading. Or what seemed to be ^_~

Ken whispered, "How much more longer do I have to stare at this page?"

"Just until they leave." Yolei said.

"What if they stay forever?"

"They have to leave sometime."

"…so do you. They'd wonder why you stayed here so long."

"Well, I'd go to my house, it's just that my brother's still alive." Yolei sighed.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Kari asked. "Ken hasn't flipped that page for…7 minutes, and Yolei's eyes aren't even moving."

"I think they knew we were here for a long time." Davis admitted. "Let's just invade-"

"Wait a second!" Kari gasped. "Look! Yolei's position is angled, and she moved an inch!"

Davis sighed, "You're too desperate. Let's just go-"

Suddenly, Ken got up and walked towards the door. He pulled it open, and sighed, "Hey guys. What are you doing on my balcony-- like I don't already know."

"Uh…" Davis stuttered. "It doesn't matter. What is _she_ doing in _your_ room?"

"Reading." Yolei said, blankly.

"…besides that!" Davis snapped. "Listen, I know something has been going on lately, and it involves both of you."

"So far we've come up with-" Kari brought out her list. "A- you're doing this to make fools of us. B- it's a huge bet, or C- you actually like each other."

Yolei shrugged, "…C is very stupid."

"Absolutely." Ken added.

"Positively."

"I could never possibly like her."

"You've got the wrong person."

"Never."

"No."

"Not in my life."

"What you have is probably…hypotheses that haven't been tested. What makes you think I like her?"

"You kissed her, for one." Davis nodded.

"Well, you like Kari and you haven't kissed her." Yolei smiled.

Davis snapped, "Shut it!" Kari glanced at him, and he just shrugged, "I don't know what she's talking about."

"…can't you guys just tell us the truth?!" Kari begged. "Please!"

"The truth is that we don't know what you're talking about." Ken nodded. "…can you guys go now?"

"You haven't convinced us yet!" Kari snapped. She walked up to him, "…Ken, you're wearing lip gloss."

Ken gasped, silently, "…I have a serious lip chap problem."

Kari scoffed.

"…we're not letting you off so easily." Davis added. "We'll find out. Seriously, we will." 

Kari looked back at her clipboard. "…this isn't adding up?" She glared at Ken and Yolei who continued "reading". "Listen, I'll be watching both of you very closely! One of you are gonna crack and I know it's gonna be you!!!" She snapped, pointing at Ken.

Ken glanced up a few times, "…what, you mean me?"

"Yes!" She snapped again. "I know you can't handle this silence for any longer!"

Ken smirked, "Thanks for the warning."

"No pro-…ah!!" She grumbled. "Come on, Davis, we're leaving now!"

"Leaving. Right." Davis nodded. He and Kari walked back to the balcony, as Davis replied, "Hey Ken! Give her another kiss for me, kay?"

"I'm not answering that." Ken muttered. Soon, it was completely silent.

Yolei dropped the book, and rubbed her eyes, "Oh god, I thought they would never leave! I got so tired of the three words "biting his leg"." She got up. "I'll be leaving now, too. See you later, Ken,"

"Okay," He replied.

Kari and Davis listened from outside. (You thought they were gone, right?) Kari wrote something quickly on her clipboard. "They are definitely up to something. I intend to find out what."

"I could always tell you what I know." Davis grinned.

"And that is?" Kari asked.

"In return for something."

Kari grumbled.

"Unless you don't want to know." Davis smirked. "…well, we might as well be going then-"

"Wait, wait, wait…" She sighed. "…fine, I'll kiss you if you tell me."

"I have a better idea." Davis nodded. "What if I kiss you, and then I'll tell you."

"I have a better idea," Kari sighed. "I'll pay you, if you tell me."

"…how much?"

"$100 or more."

"Wow, you really are desperate." Davis gawked. "…$200."

"$400."

"Where do you think you're gonna get $400 from?"

"I can pay you back between now and this October."

Davis sighed, "$350."

"Fine." She grinned. "That, I have. Now what is it?"

"It was all a bet."

Kari gawked, "You mean…you mean…it…it…she…he…"

"Of course. Now where's my $350?"

"I can not believe it…"

"But to tell you the truth, something tells me it's way more than that now." Davis muttered. "They seem more attached than before."

Kari didn't reply.

"…Kari?"

Kari grinned, "I so have to rub it in their faces about this!" She ran down the stairs.

"Kari! Kari, wait!" Davis called. "You can keep the money, and you can just kiss me for it!" He ran down the stairs too. "Kari!!"

********

End of part 4! This is getting longer…expect part 5 soon. Spoilers lie below, read if you wanna get a few hints of what's gonna happen! If not, skip the part in italics, and go straight to the review box! Thanks again! ^_~

__

***SPOILERS BEGIN***

No one should ever believe the weather man. They're always wrong. Well, not in this case. There happens to be this big rainfall that comes down, and Ken really wants to see this movie. And so, at that same time, Yolei just found out that all her parents and family ditched her in going somewhere without her. And so, like there is no other choice, she goes to Ken's house and he happens to be still going to see the movie. And…the story continues. Plus, Kari and Davis are still watching. ^_~

****SPOILERS END***


	5. Beautiful: Yolei's thoughts

kenyako5

Author's Note: Whoa…it's part 5…okay, it gets better from here on in, and we spend a little more time in Yolei's house too. Things to expect, Davis and Kari spying, more Kenyako for those fans and…what's this?! An oh-so-reliable friend turns his oh-so-reliable back into the oh-so-unreliable world?! This is not good. Enjoy!

Our Little Secret  
Part 5

"Weather forecast for this week: Sunny, sunny, cloudy, rainy and on Saturday, which is, uh, tomorrow, we'll have a heavy downfall in the afternoon, and it will be sunny and calm for the evening that day. This is Weatherbee's Weather, and we're always right!-"

Ken switched off the TV at the irritating man. His mom looked at him, "Something wrong, Ken?"

"Nothing, I just can't stand that man." Ken replied, putting the control down.

"Well, if you ask me, that man is always wrong." Mr. Ichijouji interrupted. "No way will we have a heavy rain-shower tomorrow afternoon. It's too sunny outside."

"…right." Ken looked outside the window. "No offense, but the weather changes, dad,"

"Well, I…I know that, it's just too unlikely. Don't you think so, Hana?"

"No comment." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled. "Ken, it's almost dinner."

"Okay."

"Is anyone coming over?"

"…what?" Ken asked, confused.

"Well, are any of your friends coming over?" She asked again.

"…not that I know of, why?" Ken replied, walking into his room. 

"Well, you had that one girl over, the mauve haired one, and she wouldn't stop talking." Mr. Ichijouji nodded.

"…I know." Ken said. "…believe me, I know."

"She's real nice to have around. We should probably have her in the family."

"…what?" Ken asked again, this time shocked.

"Well, not really but-"

"Dad, I am NOT marrying her, so STOP pushing me into it!!" He snapped.

Mr. And Mrs. Ichijouji were shocked, and sort of confused. "…Ken, I meant she'd be nice to have as a…cousin, maybe."

"…oh." Ken sighed. "Okay. Sorry about that, Dad."

"…n-no problem."

Ken walked back into his room, and shut the door.

"…that girl is a strong influence on him." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled. "He needs to open up a little."

"I know." Mr. Ichijouji nodded. "And it will be a wonderful wedding!"

"Wedding?"

"Yes, dear. It will have flowers, nice music and lots of decorations." Mr. Ichijouji smiled.

"Oh, and those nice balloons." She added. "It will be a glorious day!"

"We should start preparing for it!"

"Oh, good idea! You get the reservation book and I'll call for the food."

"…but…he's not getting married, Hana." Mr. Ichijouji stated.

"…oh." She replied. "…oh right. At least not for another…uh, 10 years."

"…it's not too late to plan ahead." 

*****

The next day, Yolei was on her computer, typing aimlessly to get her mind off of Ken, Kari and Davis. _They're gonna be watching us both, so nothing stupid better slip out of my mouth while I'm by myself or around him. _

"Yolei," Her brother walked in. "Where have you been for the past 2 days? You're always out of the house!"

"Well, one of us has to leave." Yolei smiled.

"…you're smiling?" He gawked. "Okay, who are you, and what has that _really cute guy_ done to you?!"

"Nothing." She replied. "I mean…it's none of your business! I don't always have to know everything about YOU, so why do you have to know everything about ME!!?!"

"Because I'm older."

"Please. Shove off."

"It's my responsibility to find out why you're never to home to grace us with your presence." He said.

"Whatever." She sighed.

"What'cha typin'?"

"Like you care."

"Right."

"Read if you must." She muttered.

He stared at the screen. _Really cute guy will not be identified. P.S. - I think I like him! Ya! Ken-chan wa suki desu. Ken-chan wa atashi no dake hontou no ai da! Dakara hontou, dakara hontou._ "…you're crazy."

"No comment."

"Let's print this pointless rambling, shall we?" He quickly pressed the print button.

"Wha- no!!" She snapped. The rambling had begun to print, and as it finished her brother quickly grabbed it and hugged it.

"Let's mount this!"

"Give it back!" She reached for it, but he moved it away. "Give it back, you idiot!"

"Let's publicize it!" He beamed. "Not." He crumpled it up, and threw it out the window. "My job is done."

"You're a moron."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"You are so gonna die for this!!" She snapped.

"Yolei!"

She shut her door, before her mother went into ramblings. "I can't believe him." She looked out her window. "…where did that paper go anyway?"

******

"…hello." Davis stated, as he picked up a paper off of his head. It was crumpled, as if someone wanted to keep it a secret. He opened it and read it aloud, "…_ Really cute guy will not be identified. P.S. - I think I like him! Ya! Ken-chan wa suki desu. Ken-chan wa atashi no dake hontou no ai da! Dakara hontou, dakara hontou…_.crap, I don't understand half of this. Well, let's see…P.S. - I think I like him…Ya….Ken…I like Ken. Ken is my only true love. So true, so true…This sounds like something Yolei would write." He scanned the letters. Ken…something Yolei would write…Ken…Yolei…Ken…Yolei… "…she did write this didn't she?" 

He sighed. "I can get Kari to kiss me for it later, but something that really gets me is what Yolei told Cody. He might be a valuable specimen." He grinned, and ran off to Cody's house.

Luckily for him, Cody still had the flu. He knocked on the door as Cody answered it, still stuffed up. "Hey Davis. What's- ack…up?"

"We need to talk." He followed Cody inside. "…what did Yolei tell you?"

"Why?" Cody asked.

"I asked her, but she told me to ask you." Davis lied.

"Okay…" Cody muttered. "She said that she sort of kissed Ken, and she sort of liked it, and now she sort of likes him."

"That's it?"

"All that and that she has dreams about him." Cody nodded.

Davis grinned, "Oh so valuable."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, uh…thanks Cody." He got up. "Oh, and you're sure about this?"

"It's what she told me."

"Good, just making sure." Davis nodded. "Bye."

"Wait, Davis, I told you something," Cody began. "Now you tell me something. Why do you want to know?"

Davis gawked, "…w-w-well…I fear for Ken's safety."

"I thought we were talking about Yolei."

"We are. …were."

"Davis."

"Gotta go!" Davis quickly ran outside, and down the street. _Thank god, or I would've had to tell him everything. My god, this is valuable information._ Suddenly, a few rain drops started to fall. "…hey, isn't it supposed to not rain today?" _Wait it's Saturday. The weather guy said so. _"But he's always wrong." _Not this time. _"…crap."

****

The rain drops stopped falling for about an hour, as Yolei was walking outside. She decided to take a walk to clear her mind, of Ken…and whoever had that rambling letter she wrote. Hopefully, Ken didn't have it.

"Hey Yolei." Said a voice behind her. She turned around, and Ken was walking up behind her. 

She smiled, "Hi. I thought you'd be at home before the rainstorm."

"Actually, I called your house, and you weren't home, so I might as well not be." He stated.

"That's really nice of you." _…did I actually say that?_

"…I know." Ken sighed. Suddenly, the rain started falling, and not just sprinkling this time. Ken sighed again, "…well, I better get going. I'm gonna see a movie sometime soon."

"You're still going? Even if the rain is gonna be pouring like hell!"

"…of course." Ken smirked. "Who do you think I am?"

"You're stubborn, that's exactly what you are." Yolei nodded, smiling. "…I'll see you later, anyway."

"Sure, bye."

Yolei muttered as the rain started falling, heavier, "I better start leaving too." She quickly rushed home, and upstairs to her apartment. In 10 minutes, she was finally there and soaking wet. She knocked on the door…and no one answered. _…this is sort of strange. _She knocked again. Then, she spotted a note at the corner of the door. She picked it up and read it, "…Yolei, sorry for not telling you, but we went somewhere. We'll be back after the rain storm. See you later. P.S. - From your brother, _Why don't you go to that really cute guy's house?_" She grumbled and scrunched up the paper. "No good family! I am not going over to Ken's house in the pouring rain!" _...it's not like I have anywhere else to go. _She grumbled again, "Stupid guilty conscience."

*****

She knocked on Ken's front door, as Mrs. Ichijouji answered it. She gasped, "My, Yolei, it's good to see you here again, but-"

"It's like this, my family ditched me and so I decided to come here, if it's okay with you guys. Just until the rain passes." She nodded.

"Oh, that's awful. Well, sure you can stay here." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled. "Would you like a towel, you're soaking wet."

"No, that's alright. I'll…uh…dry." She replied, walking in, and squeezing her clothes dry on the living room carpet.

"Welcome back, Yo- Good lord, what happened?" Mr. Ichijouji walked in.

"Got caught in the storm, and my parents weren't home." Yolei sighed. "…it's horrid outside."

"I know, and Ken's still going to the theatre."

"You mean…he hasn't left yet?" 

"Of course not." He replied. "We can't really make him change his mind."

"Ah…" Yolei sighed. "…that sounds…nice."

"I'm sure. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." She stated. _I'm also really cold but it's not like they'd care. Ugh, I should've taken the towel when I had the chance! No way am I gonna go up to her and ask for it now. That'll seem like I'm begging for it. I'd never really want that to happen. _

Suddenly, Ken came out of his room, adjusting his watch. He looked up, "Hey Mom, hey Dad. I'm leaving, I'll be back around 7, see you-" He glanced into the living room. "…Yolei?"

Yolei looked up, and smiled. "Hey."

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"Because it's raining outside." She replied. "Also the fact that my parents went somewhere for the storm, leaving me with the only option of coming to your place."

"…you're not gonna stay here with my parents, are you?" He whispered. "They can get sort of weird."

"I figured that," Yolei said. "But I really don't have anywhere to go until…7."

"Well, you could always come with me if you want to."

"…seriously?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind paying for an extra person." Ken nodded.

"…you're crazy."

"I'm serious. Either that, or you could stay here with my parents and talk about…whatever random topic pops into their mind."

"3 reasons why I can't go with you. One-- My clothes are soaking wet, Two-- My hair is really screwed up and Three-- I am drenched…"

"…that's okay, you still you look beautiful." Ken smiled. "Are you coming or not?"

__

…what did he say? Did he just say that I look beautiful? If he did, he probably didn't mean it. It sounded like it was true…b-but it can't be…can it? A-And- "…sure." She smiled, following him to the door.

"Okay, we're both going, then. See you later." Ken replied, heading for the door.

"Wait!" His mother called. "Will you be okay?"

"Sure, it's only rain."

***

"I _hate_ the rain." Yolei grumbled. "I want to kill whoever the hell invented rain. I want to strangle their little neck and wrap it around my finger. Then snap it like a dry piece of macaroni. Crush it like I would crush Davis' mind, and torture it living my life! Oh yes I would, Oh yes-"

"Yolei," Ken interrupted. "…are you done yet?"

"…not entirely, but we can forget about it." Yolei replied. "…so Ken…I've been meaning to ask you…w-when you said I looked beautiful, what did you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said," Ken smiled. "What did you think I meant?"

"I thought you were being sarcastic." Yolei sighed. "…sorry, I shouldn't've taken it so seriously."

"That's okay."

"You're pretty crazy yourself…going out in the middle of a rain storm." She said.

"You agreed to come along with me." Ken smiled.

"Yes, well…you're very persuasive…" Yolei stated. "But, please…a rain storm?"

"Yes, I am aware it's pouring buckets outside, and that it is sorta cold, but I don't care." Ken shrugged. "I do like the rain, and it doesn't bother me."

Yolei smiled, "If you like the rain, then…I like the rain too!" She hugged him. "…I can learn to like it." Ken smiled, too, and kissed her on the forehead.

*****

Yolei arrived home around 9 that day, and the rain had stopped. She was practically the only one in her whole building who was soaking wet. She knocked on the door and her brother answered it, "Holy!! Where were you!?!"

She smiled, "At the movies, with Ken!"

"Ah…so that's the guy's name." He snickered. "Opportunities."

"Lay off it, you idiot," She snapped. "I have more important things to think about."

"Like that guy you like?"

"Shut up!" She snapped again, shutting her door. Minutes later, her sister burst in the door, smiling. "…what happened to you?"

"No time for that!" She replied. "Is it true that you have a boyfriend?"

Yolei sighed, "No…of course it's not. Ken is just my friend."

"Right." She scoffed. "You hardly spend any time with us at home, you unimportant family member,"

Yolei ignored her, and walked to her closet to get dry clothes to wear. 

"Oh yeah, and Mom wanted to talk to you," She added. "Something about…staying out too late."

"It's only 9."

"To her it's 2 in the morning." She giggled. "Gotta go!"

Yolei sighed, and fell back on her bed. Not only were Kari and Davis spying on her every move, but so was her family. It seemed like the relationship with her and Ken would never last, so should she forget all about it? She couldn't though. She liked him, and she was pretty sure that he liked her too. Or did he? She'd no right to believe that, so she got up and walked out into the living room where her mother was waiting to talk to her.

"…yes?" Yolei asked, when she walked inside.

"We have to talk…" She began, silently. "It's come to my attention that…well, you don't really spend much time with the rest of the family."

"…oh."

"And so, just to be safe, I wanted to ask…why?"

"Why?" Yolei asked. "…well, let's see…why…uh…well, there could be the fact that my brother's still home…or…that I'm with the rest of my friends…doing stuff."

"Stuff like what?" She asked. "And by the way, where were you today? I thought you'd have the nerve to stay somewhere inside during the storm."

"…well, yes, but…you see…we went to the, uh, movies." She stuttered.

"The movies in a rainstorm?"

"Yeah."

"Yolei, please."

"I'm not lying this time." Yolei nodded. "We went to the movies, and then afterwards…I came…home."

"And who did you go to the movies with?"

"…My friend."

"Named?"

"Named?"

"Yes, you obviously know the person's name, right?"

"She does, but she just doesn't wanna say it!" Her brother called from the kitchen. "It's that _really cute guy_ she's always around!"

"Shut up!"

"…really what?"

"Uh…" Yolei stuttered. "…you know, he is such a liar…" She giggled, nervously. 

"Yolei, can you tell me what's-"

"Yolei, phone." One of her sisters called.

__

Thank god! She dashed over to the phone, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Yolei. This is Cody. I've been trying to call you all day, but you weren't home."

"Oh, well…I went somewhere."

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you why you told Davis to ask me."

"…what?"

"Davis said that he asked you what was going on between you and Ken, and he said you said to ask me. Why couldn't you tell him?"

Yolei gawked. "I…I didn't tell Davis to ask you anything!"

"I knew it."

"Did you tell him?" Yolei asked. "Please Cody, tell me you did not tell him!"

"…fine, I won't tell you." Cody replied.

"You told him!"

"…I tried not too, and I knew he was lying about it."

Yolei sighed. _Great, now Davis knows the truth. _"…I'm sure he'll forget."

"I guess so." Cody sighed. "…in about 3 months. You know, this is Davis we're talking about. He still hasn't forgotten the time that Geri left the Spice Girls, and he doesn't even like that group."

Yolei began, "…I'll start counting. See you later, Cody."

"Okay." Cody hung up. "…it worked."

"What worked?" Davis asked.

"The plan, you moron." Cody snapped. "If this works, we might be able to get something out of Ken _and_ Yolei."

"But Cody," Kari sighed. "We already know the truth. All we're missing is something from Ken and from Yolei. Connection bonds. I know Davis has that crumpled piece of paper with the connection bond for Yolei, but he won't show it to me unless I kiss him for it, and I'm not going to, so we might as well forget that-"

"You're making it seem so complicated." Davis muttered. "I say, we just stalk Ken, and he'll crack soon enough."

"I thought so, too," Cody began. "But it seems it takes longer for him to crack than I thought. …we're doomed."

"…not quite." Kari muttered. "We need another person on our side." She grinned. "…and I know who."

***

"So what do I have to do?" Wormmon asked.

"Just follow Ken when he's with Yolei, or if he's all by himself. Find out if he says anything about her, and report back to us."

"That's it?"

"Yeah,"

"What about my salary?"

"We discussed nothing of the sort!"

"I know, but I demand a salary."

"…how much?"

"Not how much, exactly. I just want my own bed."

"…"

"Cody?"

"We're not getting you another bed, unless we make it out of cardboard and straw."

"Deal, just use cotton too."

"Fine." Cody hung up. "…the worm's on our side."

"Good-"

"All we have to do is make him a bed out of straw, cardboard and cotton."

"Pretty cheap, if you ask me." Davis said.

"Unless you have $200 to buy a large quality mattress, bed rails, and pillows, comforter, bed sheets, mattress protector plus the new comfort system--"

"Okay, okay. We'll use the cardboard." Davis mumbled.

***

Unfortunately for them, Wormmon had no idea how to be a secret spy. He waddled up to Ken and asked, "Ken, do you like Yolei as anything more than a friend?"

Ken just glared at him, suspiciously. "…have you been talking to Davis or Kari?"

"No, I was talking to Cody." Wormmon replied. "…oops."

"What did they tell you?"

"They didn't tell me anything. They asked if I could spy on you for a fee of a nice bed!"

Ken sighed. _Luckily for me, Wormmon doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. _"What else did they ask you?"

"Nothing, I swear!!" Wormmon cried, running back inside Ken's room, in attempt to shut the door.

Ken sighed, and sat back down in the living room. _It's getting harder and harder to keep anything a secret around here. Even Wormmon's gonna be watching my every move. It's bad enough I'm practically gonna be stalked to death, but now Wormmon's against me. This can not be good…_

******

End of part 5!! ^_~ Part 6 coming soon! No spoilers for the next chapter, unfortunately, so you're just gonna have to wait for it! The wait won't be so long, though. Don't worry, the next chapter includes a lot more Kenyako for those fans, Davis, Kari, Cody and possibly Wormmon spying and in the near future more cheesy weather reports! Don't forget to review! 


	6. Fan Mail and Chat Lines

kenyako6

Author's Note: ^_^ I'm actually getting somewhere in this fic. It. Is. Amazing. …Wow. ^^;; so, for those of you who are waiting for something to happen, this is the chapter you should be reading. Why? Cuz…well, let's put it this way…there's more Wormmon secret agent stuff!! ^^;; Kawaii! If he could spy on people, I'd call it spying. Enough of this, on with the rest of the fic! ^_~

Our Little Secret  
Part 6

Ken stared up at the dark ceiling in the night time that day. A lot of things had been going through his mind lately. Mainly…Yolei. How would she feel if he told her that he sort of liked her? _She probably wouldn't believe me, and hate me for the rest of my life. _Ken thought. _…I could always attempt suicide. _He thought for a second. _…that doesn't sound quite right. I bet I'd feel better if I told someone about this whole thing. _He stared around the room. _Well, since Wormmon's not trustworthy anymore, it's either the window or the…wall. And I really don't wanna look like I'm crazy, so I'll try my best to keep it inside. _

I can't take this anymore!!! Yolei fumed, silently. _Why is it that no one's ever home? First, they ground me at home, and then leave me all by myself! I might as well go somewhere, there's no one to talk to at all and I'm cracking all by myself!! Ugh, this is so annoying! _She stared around her room, and spotted her computer. _My only refuge!!_

She walked over to her computer and turned it on. After waiting for it to boot up, she connected to the net and decided to go on a chat room with a new username…_DesiredLuv13. _Instantly, someone entered her into a chat room with the username, _NoNsEcReTaGeNt. _"…that's odd." She muttered. The person typed something.

__

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Ur user name makes u sound like sumthin's wrong.

DesiredLuv13: I don't want it to bother you.

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: That's what I'm here for. ^^

DesiredLuv13: …what?

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: I mean…bothering me? No, never! I help all my friends at school, and I'm real good at giving advice.

DesiredLuv13: Okay, well…I like this guy, right. And I don't know if he likes me the same way. *grumbles* it's all so confusing, I hate it!

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Oh? Well, I know someone who has the same problem. Maybe I should ask them.

DesiredLuv13: Same problem?

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Yeah. Coincidence?

DesiredLuv13: I dunno. But ask them if you think they can help.

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: One second ^^;;

"What should I tell her?!" Davis snapped. 

"Tell her…" Kari muttered. "…that she should probably show feelings towards him, and maybe he'll show feelings towards her soon enough."

"Are you sure that'll work?" He asked.

"Hey! I'm a girl, I should know." Kari stated.

"Would it work on you?" He grinned.

"Davis, please."

"Fine." Davis began to type.

__

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: My friend sayz u should show feelings towards him first, and maybe he'll show feelings towards you.

DesiredLuv13: How? U want me to kiss him or something?

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: How?

DesiredLuv13: Yeah, how.

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: …well, I wouldn't know. I'm not a girl.

DesiredLuv13: Oh…o.0 okay, well, thanks anyway.

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: But my girlfriend sayz that-

"…Davis…"

"Sorry!"

__

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Sorry! She's not my girlfriend! B-But where do u live?

DesiredLuv13: And u would care?

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: No reason, it's just that I think I know u.

DesiredLuv13: Know me? Who r u, Kari or Davis?

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: D-uh…o.0…whoze Kari and Davis?

DesiredLuv13: …oh. ^^;; sorry. These two really annoying friends of mine are stalking me, trying to make me admit I like this guy. Isn't that stupid?

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: …heh…hum-- well, y-y-yeah. …is it working?

DesiredLuv13: It's not getting to me. It makes me wanna kill them even more.

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Kill? What about attempted murder?

DesiredLuv13: Why would u care? I appreciate the advice and all. But I have to go-

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Wait, don't go yet! Listen, I'm sorry if I'm being annoying.

DesiredLuv13: ^_^ Ur so sweet…I think. R U sure I don't know u?

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Positive! I live in O-…Oita!

DesiredLuv13: Oh, I have a cousin that lives in Oita. I live in Odaiba.

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Odaiba…oh, I know someone who lives there too. His name is…

"Should I make up some big history?" Davis asked.

"Make it believable!" Kari said. "No, you don't own a factory that makes bionic people. Think of something real."

"Oh…I know what's real."

__

Ken ichijouji.

DesiredLuv13: Ken!!!!

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: U know him?

DesiredLuv13: Know him?! I love him! He's the guy I've been talking about!! I love everything about him! The way he smiles, how he's the number one player in his soccer league-

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: NUMBER ONE??!?!!

DesiredLuv13: Huh?

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Nuthin. ^^;;

DesiredLuv13: As I was sayin, his silky smooth dark raven hair, how he talks, even his PARENTS are finding a way into my heart!! AAAHH!!! ^_^

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Uh huh…hey, can I tell him-

DesiredLuv13: Hey! If you even think about it, I will march all the way to Oita to personally beat your spineless little back thousands of miles into the Earth!!

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Sorry ^^;; no hard feelings, right?

DesiredLuv13: No.

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: Good. Hey, I think Ken's told me about you. Someone with, as he says, "beautiful mauve hair".

DesiredLuv13: He says my hair is beautiful?! Well, I wouldn't be surprised. He said I looked beautiful after all.

NoNsEcReTaGeNt: …excuse?

DesiredLuv13: Uh…I think I told you too much. See you later, and thanks…I think.

DesiredLuv13 has left the room.

"Oh my god! It feels real good to tell someone." Yolei smiled. "I feels so much better."

"Davis, did you save the chat room?" Kari asked.

"Sure, every single word." Davis replied. "Tell Cody to call Wormmon."

"Right." Kari nodded. She walked over to Cody who was flipping through some papers of evidence. "Okay, we managed to find Yolei on a chat room, and we pretended to be nice and all to get info out of her. Davis saved the whole chat room on your desktop, so you can go through that later. Since Ken doesn't really go on chat rooms a lot, call Wormmon and tell him to follow Ken everywhere."

"Right." Cody said. He picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Hello?"

"Hello," Ken answered.

"Ack!!" Cody gawked. "Hi Ken…one second." He covered the phone, "Guys! Ken answered it."

"Pretend to be Yolei. Talk like her, and act like her too." Kari stated.

"That's easy for you to say, isn't it?" Cody snapped. "I have no girl features!"

"Yeah, 'cept for your head."

"Davis!"

"Sorry."

"Give me that." Kari took the phone, and cleared her throat. "Hi Ken."

"Hi Kari." Ken sighed. "So…what do you guys want?"

"Nothing, of course." She replied. "Listen, I want you to know that I am not going to spy on you anymore."

"I have no right to believe that."

"Right, only, though, if you tell me what is really going on." 

Ken sighed, "Fine, but that's only because I don't like lying."

Kari gasped, "You really will tell me what's going on!"

"…sure." Ken nodded. "Okay, it's like this…actually, if you really wanna know you should ask Davis. He was there through the whole thing. Bye." He hung up.

Kari hung up too. "…Davis!! What are you _not_ telling us?!"

"What?" Davis asked.

"Ken said you know something about this whole thing that you haven't told us yet." She snapped.

"…I don't know nothin'." Davis protested. "I was only over for dinner once, okay, once."

"I know that. But was there anything else?"

"…no, not really."

"Well, what did he mean then?" Kari asked herself. "I mean, you obviously saw something, or was near something when something happened, but you probably haven't noticed it. We'll get to that later."

"Guys!" Cody called. "I reached the worm!"

******

Wormmon quietly crept up to Ken's computer while he was somewhere in the park with his laptop. Wormmon decided he'd catch Ken on a chat room. Anyone with a suspicious name should've been him.

Wormmon grinned, "I think that's him! …it sounds somewhat like him, too. His only 2 screen names are _Jiro14-5 _and _MorbidChyld00_. Unless he's using one I don't know of like…" He scanned the screen. "…_Glay…_I guess that's him." He double clicked on the name and began to type.

__

WormManFan: R u a fan of Glay?

Glay: …yeah.

WormManFan: Oh…that's nice.

Glay: Is there anything you want in particular?

WormManFan: No, it's just that I needed some advice.

Glay: Advice?

WormManFan: Yeah. You see…I secretly like this person, but don't know how to tell them.

"I hope that sounded good." Wormmon sighed.

__

Glay: Join. The. Club.

WormManFan: Coincidence?

Glay: …I think not. Who r u?

WormManFan: Excuse me?

Glay: Do I know u or anything?

WormManFan: Unless you know a…14 year old from…Odaiba.

Glay: By the name of?

WormManFan: …Jon.

Glay: Jon?

WormManFan: Jon…athon. 

Glay: Jon Athon?

WormManFan: Jonathon!!

Glay: oh…uh…nice name…

WormManFan: Ur name is?

Glay: You care for what reason?

WormManFan: Nothing. I feel that since I told you my name, I should know yours.

Glay: Ichijouji. Ken Ichijouji.

"I found him!!"

__

WormManFan: Hi…Ken. Hey, I think I've heard of you.

Glay: On TV?

WormManFan: …I think so. The guy who plays soccer.

Glay: Yeah.

WormManFan: Oh…well, about our coincidental issue.

Glay: Right. …what about it?

WormManFan: I wanted some advice. Anything at all.

Glay: I'd tell you, it's just that…I'm not so sure myself.

WormManFan: Well, what about…you should try to tell the person your feelings.

Glay: I tried. Won't work.

WormManFan: Are you sure? Nothing's better than the truth.

Glay: Where'd you hear that? Do u read those philosophical books?

WormManFan: Uh…well…

Ken stared back and forth from the user name and the quote. WormManFan…Worm…Man…Wormmon…Fan? Ken sighed and kept typing.

__

Glay: …hey Wormmon.

WormManFan: AAAH!! How did you know it was me?!

Glay: Please. There is not one single fan of worms on Earth.

WormManFan: *sniffs* Not even you?

Glay: Of course I am…not real ones, just…you know.

WormManFan: Oh, and why not?

Glay: They scare me.

WormManFan: Do I scare you?

Glay: No.

WormManFan: Do I threaten you?

Glay: Wormmon, what do you want?

WormManFan: Nothing. I'll be leaving now.

WormManFan has now left the room.

Ken sighed and was just about to log off, when a message popped up from someone named _DesiredLuv13._ He clicked okay, and read the message.

__

DesiredLuv13: Can you spare a minute?

Ken replied.

__

Glay: Do I know you?

DesiredLuv13: …I don't think so. Where do you live?

Glay: Tamachi.

DesiredLuv13: Oh. Well, I don't know anyone who lives in Tamachi except for this one boy who…oh, nm. 

Glay: No, go on. ^^;; I'd like to hear all about him.

DesiredLuv13: …huh?

Glay: Never mind. What did you want to ask?

DesiredLuv13: …it's about…the same guy, whom I happen to like. I don't wanna say his name for the fear that you might be him.

Glay: What makes you think I am?

DesiredLuv13: For one, you live in Tamachi. The guy I know lives in Tamachi and likes Glay. Plus, he has three user names. Jiro14-5, MorbidChyld00 and…Glay…

Glay: …Yolei?

DesiredLuv13: KEN?!?! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! NOOO!!!!!

Glay: What?

DesiredLuv13: Now you know everything, and the truth!! I-…uh…s-so what are you doing here? 

Glay: ^^;; …boring myself to death. I didn't know you went on chat lines.

DesiredLuv13: I don't, I just needed to…clear my mind awhile.

Glay: o.0 okay

DesiredLuv13: ^_^ So, uh…who was that guy you were talking to named…WormManFan? Do you know him?

Glay: Yeah. It was Wormmon trying to make me admit I liked you.

DesiredLuv13: What did you tell him?

Glay: …I'll tell you later. Bye.

Glay left the room

DesiredLuv13: Wait!! …crap. Oh well, I'll find him some other time.

DesiredLuv13 left the room.

Ken closed his laptop, and sighed, "…it's getting harder to not be seen around here. Even my own digimon is following me. I might as well just forget about keeping it a secret anymore. It's too hard. Maybe it'll be harder to keep it out in the open, than it is to keep it a secret…"

"I hope you know," Davis began, walking out from behind the tree. "…that I heard every single word you said, and you're right, it is hard."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't know." Ken shrugged. "You have nothing to hide."

"That's where you're wrong." Davis nodded. "But since you think this secret stuff is too hard, why don't you just stop hiding it, and say the truth?"

"That's what you want me to say."

"Ken, have you even met Yolei's parents yet?" Davis asked. "Her family?"

"No, why should I?"

"It's the proper procedure for any future marriage."

"I am not going to marry her, Davis, you're taking this way too far." Ken stated.

"I know, Davis," Kari walked out from behind the tree too. "Be reasonable-- hey Ken!"

Ken sighed.

"Well, you know me and I just can't help but listen." Kari smiled. "So…I heard every single word you guys both said, and I wanted to know if you'd be interested in a deal."

"A deal?" Ken asked, dully.

"Of course!" Kari beamed. "We'll stop stalking you, and following your every move, and you…tell us what's going between you and Yolei."

"It sounds like a good deal, but…no."

"Why?!" She snapped. "I mean…well, why not?"

"Because I have my pride." Ken nodded. "And my self-thought."

"So what does self thought have to do with that?" Davis asked.

"Everything." Ken replied. "Many complicated things your mind will cease to understand for awhile."

Davis shrugged, "It's your loss-"

"Ken, Ken, can I talk to you for a second?" Wormmon asked, walking down from the trunk of the tree.

"Wormmon?"

"Listen to me," Wormmon began. "As your trusted and trustworthy friend, I suggest you tell me all about your private life."

"Wha?"

"If there is something troubling you, you should tell me. Even if not, tell me anyway because I'm on a fee for a nice bed."

"Wormmon, I'd tell you if I knew you weren't spying on me." Ken said. "I'd usually tell you anything."

"So, have I been replaced?"

"…no. I'm just waiting for this whole thing to fade."

"What if it never fades?" Cody walked out from behind the tree.

"I knew it." Ken muttered.

"Huh? What if?" Cody asked again. "Think Ken. What if you're still 23 and we're still tracking you down?"

****_LIFE-THREATENING SEQUENCE****_

"Cover entrance 3, 4 and Sector 5." Davis said over a speaker phone. "He can't escape."

"Right." Kari replied, typing commands on a computer.

Ken stopped running as the doors in front of him shut. He grumbled, "Dang, now how am I gonna get out of here?"

Suddenly, Cody's face appeared on the walls. "You can never escape me!"

Then, it was Wormmon's face. "You should've told me when you had the chance, Ken, you should've told me…"

****L.T.S. ENDS****

"Uh…" Ken stuttered. "…I'll tell you guys…just…not now." He got up, and left.

Davis sighed, and Cody grinned. "…I think we got to him. Yes, we got to him…"

*********

End of part 6!!! ^_~ Don't worry, I'm half into the last chapter! It'll be out soon. Now, I know 02 is over…but there's just one more chapter so pleeez don't abandon me yet!!! Just one more chapter? Will this be kept a secret?! What will happen? Please…review…


	7. Fill Me In

kenyako7

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the fic!! ^_~ Tell me if you like it. The rain idea popped up again seeing as though it is POURING BUCKETS in Canada…literally. So, let us begin. Please review at the end of the fic! ^_~ Thanks to all those who read and reviewed throughout the fic. Enjoy! Oh yeah…uh…TK's in this fic too. Sorry if I forgot about him or abandoned him completely.

Our Little Secret  
Part 7: Fill Me in

Yolei aimlessly flipped channels on her TV on a cloudy day, bored to death. She dare not walk outside because she knew Davis and Kari, Cody or even Wormmon might be out there watching her every move. She knew it wasn't even safe to think aloud anymore, so she kept quiet. Which her family found utterly strange.

"She's…not talking." One of her sisters sighed. "I think she's in love."

"Really?" Her brother asked. "I think she's bored. Who wouldn't be? There is never anything to watch on Sundays!"

"Not with the TV, you idiot!" She snapped again. "…with that guy she keeps talking about."

"Oh, is it that obvious?" He asked. "All she ever does is talk about him."

"Oh yeah, what's his name?"

"Ken Ichijouji."

She gasped, "You mean the guy on TV?! The smart, athletic, cute guy from TV?!"

"…I wouldn't know. I'm not a girl. He just looks like any other guy to me."

"Oh my god!!!" She beamed.

Yolei stared up from her intensified stare with the TV screen to her sister who was turning red by the second. "What's wrong with you?"

"AAAH!!" She screamed, running over to her. "I can't believe you out of all people have good taste in guys!"

Yolei sighed, slamming her head against the arm of the chair. "Who exactly are you talking about?"

"Ken, of course!"

"…you know who he is?"

"Yes, but no! I've never actually met him, but I heard that you like him!"

Yolei glared at her brother, who was very casually drinking an expresso coffee. "…what?" He asked, simply.

"AAAAAHHH!!" Yolei screamed. "I've had it with you people! Stop trying to interfere with my private life!" She walked into her room, and shut the door.

Her sister smiled, "Oh, so she does like him."

******

"And now the weather forecast for today! Sunny, sunny partly cloudy, cloudy and another rainstorm to fall this afternoon, until tomorrow morning. Plus, the windchill is picking up so it'll be mild during the storm. I advise you all to stay inside during the storm. This is Weatherbee's Weather, and we're always right!-"

"Bummer." Davis muttered. "Rain. And lots of it too. I'm supposed to be following Ken this afternoon. How am I supposed to get to his place before the storm?"

"You could unexpectedly crawl there at 1 o'clock." Demiveemon smiled.

"…oh yeah." He glanced at the clock. "But it's only 11. I can hardly sit straight for two hours."

"Then why don't you slouch instead." He chuckled.

Davis glanced at his giggling Digimon partner. "…what have you been drinking?"

"Not coffee. Nope. Never." He smiled. 

"Davis…" His mother walked into his room. "Have…have you seen the rest of the coffee? Our jar is empty."

Davis slowly turned to Demiveemon, still giggling, "Nope, never, no coffee. Nope."

"No." Davis replied, throwing a pillow at Demiveemon, causing him to fall off the bed. "Maybe Jun's been drinkin' it."

"Please, Davis! You know caffeine makes people fat, and I don't want to blow up like a balloon!" She snapped, from the living room.

"Oh…w-well maybe Toshihiko knows where it is." She walked out.

"You-- rest." Davis stated, picking Demiveemon back up from the floor. "I'm gonna find Ken, before the rainstorm."

*****

"And in other news, it's going to rain today-"

"A heavy downfall in the afternoon-"

"Showers, showers and lots of them too-"

"It'll be raining until tomorrow morning-"

"-Windchill."

Ken stopped flipping channels, finally, after he found a weather channel that decided to talk about something else that didn't include rain at all. 

"Of course, there will also be rain this afternoon."

He shut off the TV, and sighed. Mrs. Ichijouji brought out a pie from the oven and smiled, "Ken, if there's nothing on TV, you can always do other recreational activities."

"Like?"

"…like playing soccer outside."

"Can't. It's too cloudy and it's gonna rain soon."

"Well, son," Mr. Ichijouji began. "Your mother seems to believe in sunny skies all day, and so, don't really pay much attention to her sunny-side-up persona."

"I heard that." She stated.

He chuckled, nervously, "How about a harmless game of chess, son?"

"Fine."

***

"Checkmate." Ken said.

"…another game?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"I beat you 5 times…in a row."

"Another game. I'll show you that I'm…not a pushover."

"Okay." Ken shook his head, slightly. 

"Actually, what about cards? A harmless game of…war wouldn't hurt, would it?"

***

"What's the score?"

"12 to 1." Ken replied. "…it's been really fun playing with you dad."

"One more game!" He said. "I can win! I can-"

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Ken sighed, "I'll get it." He walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He searched around his room for the phone, but couldn't find it. Then he heard whispers coming from the closet. He walked over to it and pushed open the closet door to uncover Wormmon sitting down whispering into the phone.

"…Wormmon?"

"Ah- Ken!" He gasped. "It's…it's the mattress people."

"Mattress people?"

"The garbage man!" he replied, panicking. "Please just shut the door and pretend nothing happened."

"Wormmon, who are you talking to?" Ken asked.

"I'm talking to…the person at the end of the line?"

"Give me the phone."

"But the call's for me."

"I'm so sure." He muttered. "Does it happen to be Davis, Kari or Cody?"

"No, it's only one of them." He blurted out. "I mean.."

"Who is it?"

"I won't tell you." He replied. "…and it's definitely not Cody or Kari."

"It's Davis, then."

"No…not really…it could be, but how would you know?"

"Because you just said it wasn't Cody or Kari, which means it could be Davis."

"Stop using so much logic on me!" Wormmon cried, holding his head. "It hurts. Here, hold the phone for me."

"…sure." Ken said, taking the phone as Wormmon crawled back to Ken's bed, climbing up, and lying down. Ken held his ear up to the phone, "Hello?"

"Ah- Ken!!" Davis gasped. "Uh…what a nice surprise…I think. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Fine."

"Where will you be during the rainstorm?"

Ken hung up, and put the phone back on his table. He walked out of his room, leaving Wormmon in "utter pain" on his bed. His parents stared at him, as he walked into the living room. "…what?" He asked.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Uh…one of my friends."

"Oh, was it that girl you like?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

Ken glanced over at his dad, "…what?"

"Never mind." He muttered.

__

This is completely annoying. Ken sighed. _Even my parents know about everything. I wonder who they were talking to, or if Wormmon was forced to tell them everything. I used to think Wormmon was reliable…I used to think Cody was reliable. I think the only one who doesn't know about any of this is any of the older kids. Imagine if they were to find out…wait a second._

Kari knows everyone and Tai, who knows everyone else. Davis knows Tai, who knows everyone else, and Jun, who knows Matt, who knows everyone else. Cody knows…his grandfather. Wormmon knows…me. The only person who's trustworthy is…TK.

He knocked on TK's front door that day, a few minutes before the storm. TK opened the door, puzzled, "…hey Ken. You look depressed."

"I am. The world is after me." He said, walking in.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone is practically hunting me down just because they know I like Yolei, and I won't say anything about it."

"…you like Yolei?"

"I hope you're trustworthy." He replied, nodding. "And you are not going to tell anyone at all, because Cody, Kari, Davis and even Wormmon are gonna be climbing all over you if you say anything, anything at all." There was a very evil pierce in his voice.

"…oh." TK stuttered. "Okay, I won't say anything. …so, why'd you tell me anyway?"

"Because I was literally going to explode if I didn't say anything about it." He said. He stared outside the windows.

"Uh…if you wanted to know, the storm starts in an hour or so."

"I know that, but if one of them followed me here, they're never gonna let you live to see another day. Hope you don't feel disturbed in any way." He glared at him, while writing something on a paper on the table.

"…nope. Never disturbed…"

"Okay." Ken got up. "Remember, don't say anything." He opened the door to leave, as he stared around for any clues one of them might be there. Then, he left.

TK sighed, and stared around his apartment. He walked over to where Ken was writing something. He picked it up and read it.

**__**

I'll be watching you...

TK screamed.

*****

It started raining a few minutes after Ken got home that day. Mrs. Ichijouji repeated again, "Now Ken, remember. Please try not to go anywhere during the storm. Why don't you stay inside and…talk to us for awhile?"

"Talk?" Ken asked. 

"Yes. Talk. Converse. Whatever people call it." She smiled. "What's going on in school?"

"…I don't know." Ken replied. "…what do you guys want me to say?!"

"Tell us how you're doing in school." Mr. Ichijouji nodded.

"…I'm not sure."

"Let's simplify this. Let's say…are you failing?"

"No."

"Good, we're getting somewhere." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled, happily. "How are your friends?"

"I wouldn't know. If I try to ask them, or get anywhere close to them, they always bring up the subject of-" He stopped talking. "…hockey."

"Hockey?"

__

Hockey?! "…yes, hockey." Ken replied. 

"…is hockey a threat to you, son?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"…no, of course not, it's just that…" Ken stuttered. "…it's boring to talk about."

"Oh." Mrs. Ichijouji said. "Well, we haven't seen your friend, Yolei in awhile. How come she hasn't stopped by lately?"

"She's busy." He lied.

"Oh really…with what?"

Ken stared at his parents. _What do they mean-- with what? How nosy can they get?_ "…her computer."

"…well, you can fix computers, can't you?" Mr. Ichijouji asked. "You can go over to her house, and fix it for her later. Maybe tomorrow, around 7?"

Ken looked at his dad, oddly. "…around 7?"

"Uh huh."

"…are you trying to set me up with her?"

"No, no, of course not." His parents replied, simultaneously. 

"…is 8 fine?"

Ken grumbled, and headed for his room. It was completely obvious he couldn't talk to anyone without the subject of Yolei popping up.

Although, Yolei was having the same problems trying to keep it a secret around her 3 sisters, brother and parents.

"So you don't like him at least a little bit?"

"No!" Yolei snapped. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"She does like him." Her brother interrupted. "You can see it in her eyes!"

"How?" She asked, dully. He shrugged. "Listen, can you guys just leave me alone?"

"Sure, sis." Her oldest sister replied. "…not in the least?"

"AAH!!" She grumbled. "Dad, tell them to shut up!!!"

Her dad looked over from reading the paper. "…uh, right. You kids should really leave Yolei alone about this whole boy obsession. After all, she's been like this ever since she was born."

"Oh yeah, I remember her first crush. Wasn't it that guy-"

"Oh yeah." Her other sister nodded. "That guy with the…blond hair named Yuki."

"Wha? The guy with the bad acne?" Her brother asked. "He was ugly."

"You wouldn't know."

"Yeah, you're a guy."

"Whatever."

Yolei carefully walked back into her room, and shut the door to keep away from all the dreaded memories. She collapsed on her bed, and pulled out a picture of Ken she had under her pillow, and began to stare at it. _This is the closest I can get to sanity. _

Unluckily for her, her brother noticed she was gone. He crept into her room and opened the door. "…hey. What'cha lookin' at?"

"Nothing." Yolei quickly hid the picture, and rested her head on her pillow, uncomfortably. "…can you go now?"

"Okay." He shrugged. "But it's absolutely amazing that the _nothing_ you were looking at, almost looks incredibly similiar to that guy you like."

"I'm sleeping." She lied. "Get out."

He walked back out, and shut the door. Yolei got up, and walked over to her window seat. It was really raining hard. Almost as hard as the last rainstorm. _…it's okay, you still look beautiful._ "…I can't believe it. He actually told me that." She turned back to her door, and then continued to stare at the window, watching the rain pour. "…I hate the rain." _No you don't._ "Yes, I do." _You don't, if Ken doesn't…_ "…oh yeah. I promised I'd learn to like it. But it's just so hard. Everything is so…so wet." _Yeah, well, you were soaking wet when Ken told you that you were beautiful. _"…oh…that's right!" She quickly grabbed her jacket, and was about to race off the balcony and down the stairs, when she realized where exactly she was going. She dropped her jacket and left off her balcony into the pouring rain, and down the street.

"Oh, and of course there was that other guy. Let me ask her," Her sister walked into her room. "Yolei, who was other guy-- ah!" She scanned Yolei's room. "…Yolei! Yolei, where is she?"

"Wha?" Her other sister popped into her room. 

"She's gone, Yolei's gone!" She cried. 

"Where did she go?" Her other sister asked, searching her room. She spotted the balcony door open, and her jacket left on the floor. "We shouldn't've taunted her about who she liked! Now she ran away!"

"She did not run away," Her brother snapped. "She went looking for that guy she likes."

"…oh…she'll be fine then."

*****

"Ken!" Mr. Ichijouji called. "Someone by the name of TK is on the phone for you!"

"Okay." Ken walked into his room and got the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Ken." TK replied. "Listen, uh…I think Davis is on to me."

"How? Did he see me leave from your house?"

"Well-"

"Did you tell him anything?!"

"No, never, of course not." TK stuttered. "Listen, I've got some advice to give you about your whole Yolei obsession."

"Who says it's an obsession? I just love her, that's all."

"…uh…"

"Right." Ken blushed, slightly. "I told you too much. You better not tell them anything."

"Sure, never." TK nodded. "…uh…bye."

"Bye." Ken hung up and set the phone down on his table. He heard the rain coming down really hard so he walked over to his balcony door. He pulled aside the curtains and opened the door and stepped outside. The rain poured down, hitting everything in sight. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. He looked down and saw Yolei waving to him.

"Hey Ken!! Come down here!"

"Why?" He asked.

Yolei sighed and ran up the stairs until she got to his floor. She was out of breath and exhausted, "…hey." She smiled. "Let's go take a walk."

He gasped, "Yolei, you're soaking wet. You could really catch a cold like that. Here, come inside." He took her hand and led her into his room.

"Uh…no, I'm fine. Honestly." She nodded. She scanned the room. "…is your room always this dark?"

"Always." He smiled. He put his arm around her, and pulled her closer to him.

She pulled away instantly and cleared her throat, "Um…well, d-do you wanna take a walk?"

"In the rain?"

"Of course." She smiled, as she kissed him on the cheek. "You love the rain, don't you?"

"…yeah." Ken replied, blushing slightly.

"Ken!" His mother called.

"Okay, let's go." Ken said, taking her hand and walking onto the balcony.

"But-"

"Ignore her,"

"Ken, I-" Mrs. Ichijouji walked in and gasped. "Ken?! Ken, where are you?" She sobbed, "AAH!! Teiru, he's gone again!!"

"What?" Mr. Ichijouji walked in. "Where's Ken?"

"GONE!!!"

He looked at the open balcony door. "He'll be back."

"How can you say that?!!?" She snapped. "He's only a child!!"

"He's 14 years old." He reminded her.

"Oh, they grow up so fast…" She cried into his shoulder.

"I know…and it will be a wonderful wedding."

They both walked out, muttering things. Something started rustling in the closet. Suddenly, Wormmon fell out holding a…a notepad…and a camera. He cackled, "I've got you now! I have all the proof I need! Pictures and information!" He held up his notepad. "…t-too bad I don't know how to read what I'm writing…" He walked over to the phone, and picked it up, "Hello? Can I talk to Cody, please? …what? …oh, this is his friend…Jonathon. …what?! How can he say…h-he doesn't know anyone by the name of Jonathon? No! No, please don't hang up! PLEASE- …" He put the phone down. "…curses."

******

Yolei and Ken had been walking for hours in the pouring rain, and Yolei wouldn't stop talking. She gasped, "Oh my god, look!" She pointed over to this big willow tree with this bench under it.

"…it's a nice tree."

"Not that," She replied. "I always used to sit on that bench when I was little. I had an aunt in Tamachi, but she passed away because of Cancer. She always used to take me here while she…smoked. And I would always sit on the bench, watching people go by. It was really fun, considering I was only…7. But still,"

"Oh," Ken muttered.

"Come on." She dragged Ken over to the bench.

"You know, it's really dangerous to stay under trees during rainstorms." Ken reminded her.

"But there's no lightning." She smiled. "Besides, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"…right."

"Here, sit down." She said, joyfully pulling him down. "…it's a nice day."

"Actually, it's raining."

"It'd be a nice day otherwise." She nodded, leaning over on his shoulder. "…can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"…I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Of Kari…and Davis…and Cody…" She whispered. "What if we can't keep this a secret anymore?"

"We don't have to. We could just tell them."

"You're saying that like it's not a big deal." She sighed. "…it is, though. It's really hard to keep something secret around 3 of your closest friends. …should we tell them?"

"Maybe." Ken replied. 

"I don't think so." Yolei protested. "…and what really gets me, is that…they already know, they're just bothering us for the fun of it."

"They need evidence."

"But they're not crazy enough to come out in the middle of a rainstorm just to find us bother under a tree, are they?"

"…who knows."

Yolei shook her head, slightly. "…can I tell you another secret?"

"…yeah."

She smiled, "…I love you."

Ken didn't reply. _What am I supposed to tell her-- the truth? …I don't know. _

Yolei quickly got off of his shoulder and looked at him. "…is there something wrong?"

Ken shook his head, "No,"

"Then, how come you didn't say anything?" Yolei asked, softly. "…is it because-"

"No, that's not it." Ken replied.

She leaned on his shoulder again, "…then what is it?"

"Do you mind if I tell you the truth?" Ken asked.

"No, not at all."

"Okay." Ken nodded. "You know that night when I kissed you, and then I told you that I sort of liked it and all… well, what I meant to say was that I sort of liked you, and now I love you and everything-"

"You love me?" Yolei asked.

Ken nodded, blushing slightly.

She smiled, "..good…now we're even." She looked up into the sky. "…the rain's stopped. We better start heading back now."

"Sure."

******

"Well, I'll see you later." Ken nodded, when he was at Yolei's door. "…uh, If I see the others, I'll be sure to tell them about…"

"Oh, sure." She smiled. "You better get going before someone sees you."

"Like?"

"My family." She replied. "My sister's are boy-crazy, and my brother is a moron."

"Oh," He smiled. "Okay, later, then."

Yolei giggled, "You have a great smile. You should smile more often."

"Right. Just as much as I should laugh more often?"

"Exactly."

He shook his head, slightly, and walked down the stairs

Yolei smiled to herself, and turned back inside. "Ah-"

"Who was that? Was that Ken?!" Her sister gasped. "Oh my god! Where is he?!"

Yolei shut the door. "Gone." She walked back into her room.

Her sister turned to look at her, "If you don't want us stealing your boyfriend, just say so."

She was about to say, "He is not my boyfriend!" but instead she smiled, "…okay. I don't want you stealing him away from me."

"Oh, so he is your boyfriend?"

She didn't reply.

***

Davis looked out his window. He saw Ken walking down the street. _He's heading back from Yolei's house, right? Maybe I should ask him…_ "Hey Ken!!" He yelled from his balcony. Ken stopped to look at him.

"Davis, what do you want?"

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Uh…at the park."

"Oh…do you like Yolei?!"

He was about to say, "I wouldn't be that stupid to answer that," but instead he replied, walking off, "…you could say that."

"Wait! Come back! Say it into the microphone!" He hollered. "…forget it." He rushed over to his phone and dialed Kari's number. "Hey Kari, guess what? Ken just admitted that he liked Yolei."

"Really…" Kari smirked. "Mission accomplished. I'll call Cody."

********

__

20 years later…

"And that is the month, Teri, that Davis, Kari, Cody and Wormmon practically stalked us both." Yolei smiled. "Now go to bed."

"But mom," Teri smiled. "You said something else happened. Like-"

"I've told you that story a thousand times, now go to bed." Yolei said again. "I have to go make sure your brother is sleeping."

"Fine." Teri scoffed, hiding under her covers. "Can you tell me that story again tomorrow?"

"Aren't you getting too old for bedtime stories?" She smiled.

"Mom, I'm never too old. Remember that."

"…right. Good night, Teri." She turned off the light, and shut the door.

Yolei walked through the hallway until she got to Jiro's room. She knocked on the door, and opened it. "Jiro, are-…what are you guys doing?"

Jiro smiled, "Daddy was teaching me how to read people's fortunes. It's really cool. He said I would be an actor when I grow up. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah." Ken replied.

"Can you show me how to-"

"Tomorrow, okay? You have to go to bed." Ken nodded. "Good night."

"But…but how come Teri got to stay up?"

"Teri's not up…is she?" Ken asked.

"…I hope not." She muttered. She looked back inside Teri's room. "…Teri are you sleeping?"

"Ah, uh…" She quickly turned off her flashlight. "…yes. I'm in a very deep sleep."

"Good, let's keep it that way." She shut the door. "These kids never sleep."

Ken sighed, "Is Takuro asleep?"

"Babies sleep all the time. If he's not sleeping, he'll fall asleep soon enough." Yolei smiled.

"Right." Ken smiled.

"You know…" Yolei muttered. "Your parents were right."

"About?"

"About the wedding." She nodded. "…it really was wonderful…"

*******

That's it! It's over! All of it!! Bet you never expected it to end this way, huh? Review if you liked it! Thanks again for reading it!


End file.
